Champion of Darkness
by kuzaka
Summary: Darkness has often been misused for evil. Most have forgotten that it can also be used for good. As the Dread Wolf rises so does an ancient and forgotten magic, but the Dread Wolf will not ignore a threat to his plans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer + AN

Like my Fallout fic posted on under kuzaka, this one will also include a mock time line to help explain my fictional interpretation of events.

Dragon age is the property of Bioware. I can only take credit for my oc, Bishop, and how I interpret the Trevelyan family, hero of Ferelden and Hawke.

This is going to be a bit of fix it fic so send in some request if you want, though I can't guarantee I'll use them.

Future pairing of OC/Inquisitor is locked but any other pairing or suggestions are welcomed, but again I may not use them.

I filled in the Trevelyan family and Barris family like I wanted.

Timeline: Dragon Age

9:01

Lance Trevelyan is born and named future Tyern of Ostwick

9:02

Alissia Trevelyan is born

9:06

Roman Trevelyan is born

Vash Barris is born and named heir to the Barris holdings

9:09

Rini Trevelyan is born

9:10

The Architect is imprisoned

Branka is made paragon

9:12

The Tiventer-Qunari war starts

9:16

Izmae Trevelyan is born

Twins Delrin and Bishop are born

Bishop shows early sings of magic

Cassandra begins training as a Seeker of Truth

9:19

An indecent reveals the destructive nature of Bishop's magic

Bishop is escorted into the Fade to safely learn control of his magic

9:20

Celene ascends the Orlesian throne

Peace is negotiated between Orlais and Ferelden

9:22

Alissia joins the chantry in Ostwick

Rini shows an interest in Bard life style

9:23

Roman joins the Templar chapter in Ostwick

9:27

Delrin joins the Templar order in Ferelden

9:28

Branka journeys into the Deep Roads

9:29

Alistar joins the Grey Wardens

9:30

Dragon Age Origins occur, Fifth Blight begins

Elm of the Sabre Clan joins the Grey Wardens and Romances Morrigan

The Hawke Family flees Ferelden

9:31

Rini and Izmae travel to Orlais

The arch demon is slain, the fifth blight ends

Elm completes dark ritual with Morrigan

Hawke funds an expedition into the Deep Roads

Corypheus awakens in a warden prison

9:34

Qunari attack Kirkwall

Hawke is named Champion of Kirkwall

Tension between Templars and Mages in Kirkwall increase

9:37

Anders destroys the chantry in Kirkwall

The mages of the Kirkwall Circle begin to Rebel

Hawke defeats Orsino and Meridith, ending the rebellion

Circles across Thedas begin to dissolve due to a vote

9:38

Duke Gaspard leads a civil war in Orlais

9:40

The mage uprising at the White Spire occurs

The Seeker order severs ties with the chantry

Leliana, Cassandra, and Divine Justina set out to restore order

The Dread Wolf awakens in the human world

9:41

Izmae attends the conclave on request from her sister Alissia

The Conclave is destroyed, the breach appears

Bishop returns to the human world


	2. The Twin Souls

Warning: Mentions of child birth ahead. It's not descriptive but you have a heads up. You're safe after the line

9:16-The Twin Souls

In a warm Ferelden afternoon, screams cold be heard across the Barris villa near Lake Calhand. The lady of the house lay in her upstairs bed room in the throws of labor. Mikala Barris Lets out another loud scream and pushes her second child into the world. The mid wife pulls the new born child from Mikala's womb. Mikala lets out a gasp of pain as her body contracts again and a second child is pulled from her womb. Mikala lets out a tired sigh as she watches the midwife clean the children. Once finished the midwife carefully sets the newborn children next to their mother on the bed.

Midwife: "Congratulations, my lady. Two health boys."

The midwife helps prop Mikala up comfortably on some pillows and then settles one child on each side of her. Once settled Mikala reaches for her boys. The midwife gives her a smile and moves to leave her in peace with her new born children. Mikala's voice stops her at the door.

Mikala: "Please, send in my husband. He will wish to see us."

The woman gives her a nod and continues out of the room Mikala takes a moment to observe the children. They were less fussy than her first child, Vash. She smiled to herself as she began thinking of names for them. Her thoughts were interrupted as a man entered the room. Jervin Barris quickly shuts the door behind him and makes his way to his wife's side. He stops at the side of the bed at the sight of two babies. Mikala gives hin a jouious smile.

Mikala: "Can you believe it Jervin. Tow more sons."

As she gushes over the children Jervin's old templar training scratches at the back of his mind. He looks closely at each child. One is squirming slightly. Jervin senses nothing out of the ordinary about him. The other simply continues to sleep. The scratching of his senses slightly intensifies. This child had traces of magic. Noticing her husband's silence, Mikala looks to Jervin and notices he's staring oddly at one of the babies.

Mikala: "What's wrong Jervin?"

Jervin nervously clears his throat, thinking of an old templar myth.

Jervin: "H-he'll be a mage. I can feel it."

Mikala: "You can't know that for sure."

Jervin: "You're right, but if he is then you know someone will come for him."

Mikala shares a grim look with Jervin as she recalls him mentioning an old templar myth he mention long ago. The grim mood is broken as both babies begin to wake. One of the boys begin to cry as the other lets out a yawn. Jervin takes the crying boy and begins to gently rock him in his arms as Mikala cradles the other boy in her arms. They had talked of names before had settled on naming a boy after Jervin's great uncle Delrin.

Jervin: "Shh shh, now now little Delrin. Everything will be alright."

At hearing his new name, Delrin begins to quiet down and goes back to sleep. Jervin smiles at Mikala.

Jervin: "I think he likes it."

Mikala looks down at the baby in her arms.

Mikala: "We were not expecting you, little one. What should we call you?"

Jervin: "How about Bishop. Since Delrin is named after my great uncle, why not name his twin after your great uncle?"

Mikala thimks it over for a moment before turning her attention to the baby.

Mikala: "What do you say little one? Does Bishop suit you?"

The baby gives a soft giggle and hums in delight at his new name. With one last yawn, Bishop falls asleep again. Jervin's gaze falls on Bishop with worry. He hopes that he has miss read his feeling. It had been a while since any of his templar abilities had surfaced after all. Only time would tell.


	3. An Awakening

9:19-An Awakening

For three years the Barris family lived in bliss. The eldest Barris child, Vash, showed an early interest in the family business of managing lands intrusted to the Barris family, while the young twins spent their days enjoying their childhood. All was well until one day. While Jervin took Vash to the markets in Redcliff, bandits roamed too close.

Mikala decided that the weather was fair enough for a day at the lake. Delrin and Bishop quickly began exploring the area near the lake once they arrived. After a while they began to play tag. Mikala packed a picnic basket for lunch and blanket. While she was setting up the blanket to prepare for lunch she heard the boys let out panicked screams. She quickly grabs a dagger she tucked into the picnic basket and set off in search of her children. She stops short of the nearby tree line at the sight of Two bandits holding her boys and a third with a bow ready and trained on her with a notched arrow, who she assumes is the leader.

Bandit Leader: "Well, well, well, look what we have here boys. A noble woman with her two brats. I wonder where your husband could be. In would be such a shame if something were to happen to such precious lamb. So tell me pretty lady, what are they worth to you?"

Mikala hesitates for a moment as the bandit leader gives her a dirty smirk. She quickly glances at the other to bandits holding Delrin and Bishop. She notices they don't have any weapons drawn. The bandit leader draws her attention as he takes an impatient step toward her.

Bandit Leader: "How about you put that dagger down and we may just ransom you back to your husband with your brats."

Thinking quickly, Mikala swiftly throws the dagger at the bandit leader. A spray of blood burst from him as the dagger buries itself in his neck. He lets out gurgled screams as he falls to the ground. The bandit holding Delrin throws him to the ground and reaches for his own dagger on his belt.

Bandit: "You bitch!"

Mikala quickly gives him a shove after snatching his dagger and drives it into his chest. The last bandit trows Bishop to the ground and draws the claymore from his back. The bandit closes in on Mikala and Delrin, rising the heavy blade above his head to strike. Mikala pushes Delrin behind her in an effort to protect him. From his spot on the ground, Bishop lets out a panicked cry.

Bishop: "No!"

A dark aura emits from the boy as phantom blades of dark energy appear and skewer the enraged bandit. As the blades fade so does the dark aura around Bishop. The magic recedes and leaves him exhausted. Mikala and Delrin rush to his side as he nearly collapses due to the strain of the powerful and strange magic. Mikala is near tears as she speaks.

Mikala: "Oh, my boy. What have you done?"

She hugs Bishop close as Delrin speaks.

Delrin: "He saved us, mother."

Mikala wraps an arm around Delrin as well and hugs both of her sons close. She kisses their foreheads before speaking again, her voice carrying a hint of sadness with it.

Mikala: "Yes, he did. Why don't we head home? It's safe to say our picnic has been ruined."

Both boys let out groans of disappointment, but hold on to their mother's hand as they make their way back to the villa. None of them notice a figure in a fur lined hood watching from the nearby tree line. He silently follows the family back to their home.

The day turned to evening before Jervin and Vash returned from Redcliff. Vash heads off to the kitchens for a snack, while Jervin looks for his wife and two other sons. He finds Delrin first, in the family library, sitting on one of the plush couches with one of the maids, who is reading him a story. He clears his throat to get the maid's attention. She looks to him as he speaks.

Jervin: "Lettie, where is Mikala?"

Lettie closes the book she was reading and sets it aside before speaking.

Lettie: "Lord Delrin, why don't you run off to the kitchens? I'm sure Lorsan will give you a treat for behaving so well this afternoon."

Delrin quickly gets up and head for the door, pausing for a moment to give his father a quick hug, then continuing on his way to the kitchen. When Jervin turns his attention back to Lettie her face has morphed to a dire look. Panic settles over Jervin.

Jervin: "What has happened?"

Lettie: "There was an incident at the lake today, my Lord. Perhaps it would be best if Lady Mikala explained. She is tending to Lord Bishop in the upper guest rooms."

The feeling of panic only increases as he gives her a nod and heads from the library in search of his wife and son. He finds them in the upper guest rooms as Lettie informed him of. Mikala was propped up against the head board of the bed with Bishop fast asleep at her side. She gently strokes Bishop's hair as Jervin speaks.

Jervin: "Lettie said there was an incident at the lake. What happened?"

Before she can reply, there is a sudden flash of eerie green light. As the light subsides the man in the fur lined hood steps from the shadows. The hood sent a chill down Jervin's spine at its resemblance to a wolf's head. The man addresses the shocked parents.

Man: "It would appear that the boy's magical abilities are awakening. You know what must be done."

Mikala: "There have been twins born where one has been a mage. This doesn't mean he has to leave us."

Man: "I was at the lake. I saw his power. The mages you speak of did not posses the power your son does. If allowed to grow unchecked it will consume him and this entire realm."

Jervin: "Then the mages in the Circles could help."

Man: "No. The mages of this realm have long forgotten how to separate darkness from evil. To them its all the same. Their fear of his power would only aid in corrupting the dark power with in your son and eventually cause an end to both. Or worse, others would try to steal and use his powers for their own ends. Your Templar order was founded to be vigilant of this power and protect those who would inherit it. The only way to do so is to allow me to take him into the Fade. The spirits there under stand the elemental nature of darkness that this world has forgotten. You have my word he will be safe."

Jervin recalls the rare instances where this power had cropped up during his time as a Templar. Each case ended worse than the last and was handled poorly by the Templar leaders. He never told Mikala, but it was what eventually cased him to leave the order. He looks to his wife who is clinging to their son, with tear running down her face. He sits on the edge of the bead and lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. Mikala looks to him.

Jervin: "The Circle will come for him now. You know as well as I the history that has followed this kind of power. It never ends well for the mage who has it and The Rite of Tranquility won't work."

She silently nods. Her family had kept records of extraordinary magic like this through out the ages. While this kind of magic was extremely rare, every time it emerged the age was marked by blood shed and devastation. What this strange man was suggestion was truly the best option available. Mikala gently shakes the sleeping boy awake. Bishop lets out a yawn before focusing on his father.

Bishop: "Father. you're back. How was your trip?"

Jervin gives him a sad smile. Bishop looks questioningly toward his mother, but she is also giving him a sad look. His gaze is then drawn to the hooded man. He speaks in a sad tone.

Bishop: "What;s going on?"

Jervin answers.

Jervin: "Do you recall what we've taught you about the Circle and magic?"

Bishop nods.

Mikala: "Today, at the lake, what you did was magic."

Bishop: "Oh, then the Circle..."

Bishop jesters toward the hooded man.

Jervin: "This man is from a different group than the Circle. We think he may be better suited to help you."

Bishop's eyes brighten as the man steps forward.

Bishop: "Then I don't have to leave."

Man: "I'm afraid it is not that simple. The nature of your magic can be very destructive. Without the proper surroundings it could quickly grow out of your control and cause great harm. I'm.. sorry."

Bishop: "Will I ever be able to come home?"

The man hesitates. Very few inherit this power and fewer still are able to master it without losing themselves to the Fade. But it was still possible.

Man: "Yes, if you can gain complete control over your magic."

Bishop's expression morphs form sadness to determination. He speaks to his mother and father.

Bishop: "Don't worry then. I'll be back before you know it."

His mother and father hug him. Once they share their last farewells, Bishop goes and stands next to the hooded man. The man is shocked when Bishop suddenly takes his hand.

Bishop: "I'm ready."

The man smiles at the boy's determination. He turns to address Jervin and Mikala once more.

Man: "Once his training is complete, your son will return to this world. Though I cannot say for sure when this will be, do not lose hope that you will be reunited."

Whit that said the man tightens his grip on Bishop's hand and they disapear in another eerie flash of green light. Jervin held his wife as she cried herself to sleep that night, his own mind occupied with what they would tell their remaining sons.


	4. The Time Between

AN: I describe the Fade as more of a metaphysical reality than an actual physical one.

I also expand on locations in the Fade so you get a little more than just dreary rocks and the Black City. I got the elvish words and phrases from the Dragon Age Wiki.

9:19 The Time Between

The Fade proved to be a much more fluid world than Thedas. When Bishop was brought into the Fade, he was surrounded by desolate and haunted looking landscape. Spirits aimlessly wandered the barren landscape with no purpose. Travel here was not as simple as physical movement. He would have to learn to will his surroundings to change as well. As the hooded man taught him the differences in the Fade and Thedas, how to do this. It took a few days, but Bishop caught on quick.

The hooded man also explained a little about their surroundings. The area they were in was known as the Black City. While not the city itself, the ominous structure hung in the sky extremely close. This area around the Black City was where most tended to land when they accidentally crossed the Veil or dreamed of the Fade. Due to the dreamer's intense fear the wandering spirits were often twisted into demons.

Their destination was called the Celestial Forest, a place where spirits could roam freely and exists peacefully with in the Fade. The hooded man comments on Bishop's progress.

Man: "Very good. Your power is steadily growing. I believe we are ready to move on from this desolate place."

Bishop nods in response.

Man: "Now remember what you have learned. Focus on my energy as you will the Fade to move around you, I will guide you to the forest."

The man disappears in a flash of green. Bishop takes a moment to collect himself and then begins to focus on the man's magical energy. As he focuses he wills his surroundings to move in the same direction. He disappears in a deep blue flash as he begins to traverse the fade. The trips drains nearly all of Bishop's magical energy. As he appears at his desired destination, he falls to his knees exhausted. The hooded man is shocked he is even conscious.

Man: "You're still conscious, and with such little training."

Bishop: "You… you said I can go home once I can control it, so I'll learn all you can teach me."

Bishop tries to stand, but the man quickly stops him.

Man: "You are more tenacious than I gave you credit for. Your magical energies have been saverely depleted, It has put a physical strain on you. I shall carry you to a friend near by. She will be over seeing the majority of your training."

Bishop gives him a puzzled look.

Bishop: "Where will you be?"

The man takes note of Bishop's weary voice. He thinks on how to answer as he crouches and turns his back to him. Bishop recognizes the gesture as the offer of a piggy back ride. He gladly accepts. With the boy securely on his back the man sets off into the forest.

As the man walked, Bishop took in the forest around them. Unlike their previous location, they were now surrounded by lush green forest. Fire fly like lights drift through the air creating currents of soft light, flowing in the air. Current of lights lite up the forest as evening sets in. The humid air of the forest and gentle glow of the stream of light were enough to make the exhausted boy fall asleep.

Once the man feels Bishop fall asleep, he stops walking. Not worried about revealing his powers, the man begins to glow an eerie green. The world is a blur as they move trough the Fade. The green glow fades as the world around them returns to normal. Set before them now is a stone temple, nestle among the lush forest. The man glances upon the temple for a moment before he begins to climb its steps.

After a long walk the man reaches the top of the stairs and enters into the temple. A stone hallway soon open into a large court yard. Unlike the forest, this area is lit by floating orbs of pale silver light. A large ancient tree grows at one end of the court yard. Its long branches stretch out, acting as a roof for the area. A small stream flows around the base of the tree and ends in a small spring at one side. Large fallen branches are arranged into a small sitting area with large patches of soft moss scattered about.

An elfish woman is sitting on one of the branched, gently humming an old tune. Her pale silver hair is in a single braid down her back. She wears a simple yellow sun dress, that matches her eyes, and no shoes. The man clears his throat to signal his arrival. The woman's attention is drawn to him.

Woman: "Fen, you've returned!"

The woman rushes from her spot to embrace the man. She steps back from him, confused as to why he didn't return her embrace. She then notices the sleeping child on his back. She guides him to a patch of moss where he gently places Bishop. The boy merely curls up on the soft bedding and remains asleep as the man stands once again. The woman turns to Fen with a questioning look.

Woman: "Halam?"

He nods to her.

Fen: "Yes. It would appear it has come sooner than expected."

She gives him a weary look.

Woman: "When?"

Fen: "Soon, Thala, but there is still much to be done. That is why I have brought him here. I will prepare what we need while you train the boy."

Thala glances at Bishop curled up on the moss and gives Fen a nod.

Fen: "Then I leave him in your capable hands sister."

They share a quick hug, then Fen steps back and disappears in a flash of green. Thala turns her attention to the sleeping boy. She silently ponders over this mysterious plan of Fen's. She didn't know all of the details, but if it would allow them to walk amongst the People again, she would trust Fen's judgment.

Meanwhile Fen had reached his destination. He now stood in a court yard of black stone void of any sings of life. He was now in the heart of the Black City. The once golden lime stones of the city now burnt black by the corrupted magic that hung thick in the air. He walks the length of the court yard to a small pedestal that has a stone orb floating a few inches above it in a green aura. The aura fades as he reaches for the stone orb. As he grasps the orb, he feels his magic increase and return to its true level. He gives a wistful glance toward the Celestial Forest.

Fen: "I hope you can forgive me once it's done sister."

He disappears in another flash of green headed for Thedas.


	5. Lessons Learned

AN: Layered Fade ahead. Pay attention to descriptions.

9:37-Lessons Learned

While Fen was off Making the final preparations to his plan that would allow them to walk amongst the People once again, Thala occupied her time with teaching Bishop about the Fade and his own abilities. Thala made sure to carefully explain the different areas of the Fade and their dangers.

The Celestial Forest was the most peaceful and safest area of the Fade. It was where most spirits came to interact and share their experiences. The Veil was strongest here so the demons of the Fade had little interest in the forest. The forest flourished under the passive influence of earth and nature spirits. Small light spirits flowed through the air in stream like swarms that provided illumination during the night.

The more chaotic and battle like spirits were often drawn to the Forsaken Battle Fields. Contrary to it's name, the fields were regularly visited. The Veil was at its weakest on the fields, leaving them in a constant state of use and disorder. Spirits would gather to re-enact the echos of the human world that would be preserved by the magic of the Fade. Battle spirits would gather to re-enact battles while wisdom spirits would observe the battles and memories to gather historical facts and perspective.

The dead roamed the Hollowed Plains. The bodies of the dead that were possessed by wayward spirits often managed to wonder back into the Fade. These wayward spirits often became trapped in the dead flesh with no way to escape until the dead flesh rotted away. Others were tormented spirits that had been forcefully summoned and then bound to a body by abusive mages. If a spirit was unable to release its hold on the vessel it possessed they would become Revenants or Arcane Horrors.

As chaotic as The Forsaken Battle Fields could be, The Valley of the Damned was by far the most dangerous area of the Fade. The Valley was the dwelling place of the Fade's demons. The demons only emerged from the Valley to ensnare and feed on weaker spirits, often dragging their victims into the Valley where they would in turn be twisted into demons themselves. The demons would then turn the energy they harvested from their victims to tear through the Veil and enter Thedas, their sole goal to create as much destruction and death as possible to feed their own desires.

Thala kept Bishop in the Celestial Forest until she was satisfied he could hold his own against the threats present in the Fade. His magical abilities were unlike anything she had seen before. Darkness seemed to linger around him, waiting for him to command it. After eight long years Bishop had manage to master most of his power.

His basic abilities was the manipulation of the darkness around him into physical sword like constructs of dark energy. He could summon four at a time that would swirl around him in a vortex of destruction. He could only sustain the blades a few feet from his person without strain. This ability coupled with his impressive hand to hand combat capabilities, he was a force to not be underestimated. He could also draw the darkness to himself or others in a cloak that would heal injuries. This ability quickly consumed his magical energy and could in danger his health if not used with caution. The cloak could also transport him across a fairly large distances, but also had to be used with caution.

The training had done Bishop well as he grew. He now posed a muscled athletic build that allowed for speed and strength. His hair had grown out a bit which allowed him to keep it in a short spiky style. His hair had also taken on a graying peppered color. His cloths consisted of a light chin mail tunic with a cotton undershirt, blue linen pants and a black sash with leather boots. With his powers under control and sufficient knowledge of the Fade, Thala encouraged him to explore if he wished. He soon grew restless after a few months.

Bishop: "I don't understand. Why can't I go back home?"

Bishop was accompanying Thala on a walk in the Celestial Forest.

Thala: "It's not that I don't want you to leave, Da'lan. Fen has yet to return to teach you the final lessons you will need to cross the Fade to Thedas safely. I cannot cross the Veil as he does and am unable to teach you the necessary technique to do so. To even attempt to do so may tear the Veil apart completely."

Bishop: "And the demons would surly flood the human world with death and destruction."

He shivers at the thought.

Thala: "Yes, but fear not. We shall explore the Forsaken Battle Fields today. I cannot teach you to cross it, but I can teach you how to gaze across the Veil."

Bishop gives her a nod and draws darkness to him and disappears in a flash of dark blue. Thala gives a small smile to herself and follows in a flash of pale silver. They reappear together on a small hill over looking flat fields of energetic spirits. The spirits are moving from clouds of mist looking for memories and history that interest them. Thala points out a group of seven spirits surrounding a cloud of mist.

Thala: "Spirits use the mist to see the history and memories of Thedas. As long as they are revisited, the memories and history never truly fade away. Those seven spirits chose to reenact that same memories over and over again, guaranteeing its survival."

Bishop looks to the group of spirits in interest.

Bishop: "What memory are they repeating?"

Thala: "Seven foolish human's blind reach for divinity. They sought to reach the Maker, but only found ruin and corruption."

Bishop nods as he takes in this information. He scans the field and notices a cloud of mist forming nearby. Thala notices his interest in the forming mist and gives him instruction on how to see what it conceals.

Thala: "Focus on the forming cloud. Will it to show you the memory it preserves."

Bishop does as instructed. As if sensing his intent, the cloud of mist drifts closer to him and begins to form an image. With in the mist Bishop can see a crying mother comforting her three children. A body is burning on a funeral pyre a short distance away. The woman gives the pyre a sad yet loving look.

Woman: "Go to the Maker now Malcom my love. May you find peace at His side."

One of the boys and the girl look in Bishop's direction. He is startled to realize that they can see him. The mist swirls and dissipates as Bishop's concentration is broken. He turns to Thala.

Bishop: "What was that? Who were they?"

Thala wears a thoughtful look as she answers.

Thala: "The memory is recent. I don't recall ever seeing it. The place, however, is familiar. It is a small village in Ferelden, Lothering I believe it's called."

They are inturrupted as a large crowd of spirits rush by in a panic. Thala reaches out to a wind spirit.

Thala: "What is going on!?"

Wind: "There is a horde of demons marching into the Battle Fields! They mean to occupie the area to launch an incursion on the human world!"

The spirit rushes off in a hurry as the sounds of roaring and marching grow closer. Thala's expression morphs into a cold rage. She is oddly calm as she speaks to Bishop.

Thala: "Return to the temple int the Celestial Forest at once. I must deal with this demon horde before the can cause further harm."

Bishop: "But I can help."

Thala is engulfed in a blinding silver light. Bishop rises an arm to shield his eyes from the intense light. As the light fades he lowers his arm to see Thala is now wearing black battle mage armor and is wielding a bladed battle staff. Her yellow eyes blaze as she fixes Bishop with a serious look.

Thala: "Return to the temple in the forest. Now."

Bishop hesitates for a moment longer before relenting.

Bishop: "Be careful."

He turns and joins the fleeing crowd of spirits. Shadows quickly envelop him and he disappears in a flash of dark blue. Satisfied he is out of harms way, Thala turns her attention to the coming horde of demons.

Once Bishop appears in the temple, he is immediately consumed with nervous energy. He bgins to restlessly pace the court yard, anxiously awaiting Thala's return. His attention is drawn to the stone entrance of the temple as he hears footsteps. He is surprised to see Fen's hooded figure emerge from the stone arch way. Fen glances around the court yard before speaking.

Fen: "Where is Thala?"

Bishop: "A horde of demons are marching on the Forsaken Battle Fields. Thala stayed behind to try and prevent them from flooding into Thedas. She didn't want me indanger, but with you here we should return and assist her."

Fen nods as he silently approaches Bishop. He calmly lays his left hand on Bishop's shoulder.

Fen: "I'm afraid not."

Before Bishop can react, Fen suddenly tightens his grip on his shoulder and thrust his right hand into Bishop's chest. A sickening crunch echos in the court yard as Bishop lets out a strangled cry that becomes a bloody cough. Fen firmly takes a hold on his heart. He weakly grips Fen's arm as Fen removes his left hand from his shoulder to remove a stone orb from a pouch at his side. The court yard is bathed in an ominous red glow from the orb as Fen begins to chant in a strange language.

The last of the demon horde begin to flee the Battle Fields as the last of the vanguard fall. A Pride demon tries one last futail charge against Thala. She simply side steps its charge and uses her staff to cut its legs out from under it. She angerly lifts the demon in a field of magic as it arrogently laughs.

Thala: "What was the purpose of this transgression?"

The demon continues to laugh at her. Enraged by its haughty attitude, she tightens the magical field around its arms. She gives a vicious smirk as its arms give out a crunch as they break, effectively ending its laughter. As the pain ebbs, the demon gives her a smirk.

Pride: "The Dread Wolf has caught a prize. Where is your human pet?"

The demon lets out an amused chuckle at the horrified expression that settles on her face. She silences him by tearing him apart with her magic. She is quickly enveloped by a silver flash.

As Fen finishes his chant, the red light in the court yard recedes into the orb. Thala appears in the court yard in a flash of silver to see Fen facing away from her. She notices a gathering puddle of blood at his feet. She speaks out in an angered voice.

Thala: "Fen'Harel! What have you done!?"

Fen sighs as he releases the boy's heart and removes his hand from his chest. He takes a hold of the collar of Bishop's tunic and chain mail in his bloody hand. He lifts Bishop's limp body and effortlessly tosses him toward Thala. She drops her staff and manages to catch him before he can crash into the ground. She gently lowers him to the ground and lets out a gasp as she sees the bloody hole in his chest. She is slightly relived when she realizes he is still breathing.

Thala: "Why!"

Fen'Harel: "The final preparations of my plan are almost complete. I will find a way to make this up to you once you can join me in the waking world once more, but for now you have a choice. You can stop me or use your powers to prevent the shem's death. The choice is yours, Mythal."

She watches as he disappears. This time his green light is striped with red. Mythal turns her attention to the boy in her arms. She places a hand over the hole in his chest and begins to channel healing energy in to the injury. Trces of old magic impair her efforts, but the damage begins to slowly undo itself. Mythal's magic gives as the bones rejoin together and the hole has thoroughly scabbed over. She lets out a tired and relived sigh as his breathing becomes less pained. The lingering traces of Fen's magic would make Bishop's recovery difficult.

…..

AN: On a side note this will be OC/Female Inquisitor but I am open to ideas. I can't guarantee I'll use them but feel free to pitch ideas and parings.


	6. Remnants of Recovery

AN: So next is a theory I had about the how the Flemeth and Mythal connection works. Its kind of implied so don't over think it.

9:30 Remnants of Recovery

Mythal was right in her assumption, Fen'Harel's magic left a lingering effect similar to a curse on Bishop. For a time his healing was stunted. It took months before the wound to his chest was finally healed and he awoke. Fen's spell had also fragmented Bishop's mind. While he could recall recent things, like some of Mythal's teaching, other things, like his childhood spent in Thedas, were more difficult to recall. He could barely piece together why he was in the Fade to begin with. It took three long years before Bishop managed to remaster most of his abilities. The ability to teleport by darkness remained lost.

Through the years, Mythal could only wonder what Fen's true goals were. The magic he used when he attacked Bishop was very old and despite its near fatal results it seemed Bishop was not ment to die. In order to find anything out, she would need to make use of an old friend and track Fen down in the human world. Her decision was difficult, but it was for the greater good.

She enters the stone temple to find Bishop sparing with a Valor spirit. Bishop's metal gauntlets and chain tunic gleam in the light as he and the Valor spirit trade blows. Their sparring ends as the Valor spirit delivers a brutal upper cut to Bishop that sends the boy crashing to the ground. The Valor spirit chuckles at Bishop's dazed expression as he lays on the ground.

Valor: "Nice try lad, but I win."

Bishop rubs his head as he sits up.

Bishop: "Keep laughing old man. I'll beat you yet."

Mythal smiles gently at their interaction. The Valor spirit turns to her as she makes her presents known.

Valor: "Good day, Lady Mythal."

Bishop dusts his self off as he stands. He gives Mythal a wave as he collects his gray leather jacket and turns to her.

Bishop: "Is there anything you need, Lady Mythal?"

Mythal gives him a slight nod before speaking to the Valor spirit.

Mythal: "Sir Valor, may I have a moment with my young ward?"

Valor: "Of course my Lady. I have an appointment on the Battlefields to keep. See you later lad."

After giving Bishop a short wave, he leaves the two alone in the temple. Bishop takes a seat on a near by branch as he slips on his jacket. He takes of Mythal's troubled look.

Bishop: "Is something wrong?"

She gives him a half hearted smile.

Mythal: "Do you recall what I told you about the man that hurt you?"

Bishop's face morphes into a serious expression as his hand moves absently over his heart.

Bishop: "He gave me this scar and then escaped into the human world."

His mind grows foggy the longer that he thinks about it. He refocuses on their conversation and gives Mythal a questioning look. She lets out a sigh before speaking.

Mythal: "I fear what he may be plotting will bring great harm. I wish to track him down to prevent any damage he may do."

Bishop: "I thought you couldn't leave the Fade."

Mythal: "Physically I cannot. I can, however, send my consciousness across the Veil to a willing host."

Bishop: "So you just leave your body laying around? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

She chuckles at his observation.

Mythal: "Silly Da'len. I have done this before. My body will rest here in the Fade in a well hidden tomb that is well fortified and warded. With the assistance of my vessel in the human world, I can track down Fen and prevent any harm his plans may cause."

Bishop thinks on this for a moment before his face morphs into a frown.

Bishop: "What about me?"

Mythal: "I have yet to find a way to return you to the human world. I lack the time to find and prepare you a vessel, so you would have to remain here. This may be the only way to prevent harm from befalling the innocent. You've regained enough of your self to survive the Fade. T he spirits will keep you company in my absence."

Bishop turns her words over in his head and comes to the same conclusion as Mythal.

Bishop: "Then I wish you luck in you're quest."

He walks over to her and gives her a brief hug.

Bishop: "May we meet again in happier times."

She gives him a final nod and heads to her secret tomb to begin her search for her wayward brother. With little else to do Bishop begins to make his way to the Forsaken Battlefields. With any luck he would run into his friend the Valor spirit. As usual spirits are crowded and rushing around the Battle Fields. Bishop wades through the disorganized chaos of spirits, eying the swirls of mist as he goes, in search of his friend. He stops his search as a swirl of mist catches his eye.

With in the mist he can see a human army gathering in old ruins. Tents are pitched between pillars and crowds of men and women in various armors can be seen.

Bishop: "Hmm, must be a war camp."

The clouds begin to darken as the soldier gather to begin marching into battle. Th soldiers split into two groups. The smaller group continues forward led by a man in golden armor, as the larger group led by a man in gray steel armor holds back. The man in the steel armor sneers at the marching troupes in silent disapproval. A scrawny man in leather armor approaches the man in the steel armor.

Scrawny Man: "Your orders. Sir Loghain?"

Loghain: "Prepare to retreat. Let Cailan die with his Grey Wardens."

The darken clouds begin to pour rain as sounds of a fierce battle can be heard in the distance. Loghain turns his attention to a near by tower. He is surprised to see the light of a fire coming from its peak. He lets the surprise drop as a swarm of enemy troupes begin to charge into the tower. He returns attention back to his own waiting troupes.

Loghain: "Men, fall back! There is no glory to be won this day."

The troupes begin to retreat in the opposite direction of Cailan's battle. With one last seer in Cailan's direction, Loghain turns and follows his troupes away from the danger. As the memory begins to collapse, Bishop manages to catch a glimpse of the battle Loghain ran from. A horde of disfigured and twisted human like creatures are slaughtering Cailin's troupes. Bishop lets out a shocked gasp as the mist dissipates and takes the memory with it. As he tries to process what he just saw a spirit calls out from close by.

Spirit: "There was nothing he could do. People will call him a traitor, but he just wanted to save his men."

Bishop turns to see the blue wispy form of a Compassion spirit. He looks back to where the memory once played in thought.

Bishop: "When was that battle?"

Compassion: "Recent, only a week or so ago, yet so much has happened. So much despare in a short time. Did you see the tower?"

Bishop: "Yes. Someone started a signal fire, but for what?"

Compassion: "So the other soldiers would join the battle, but instead they ran. Can you really blame them?"

Bishop takes a moment to consider the spirit's words. Those misshapened humans cut down Cailan's soldiers with ease, yet he couldn't dismiss Loghain's hostel attitude.

Bishop: "I can't really say. What were those things they were fighting?"

Compassion: "Humans, elfs, dwarfs. Ones who have fallen to corruption. I can't help them now that they are Darkspawn, so they have to be killed before the corruption can spread."

Bishop recalls how swiftly the Darkspawn were cutting through Cailan's troupes.

Bishop: "Did anyone survive?"

Compassion: "Only tow, maybe the most important two."

The spirit trails off as ot wanders over to another cloud of mist. Bishop walks next to it and peers into the mist. The mist seems to react to Bishop's presences as it moves to envelop him. Bishop's vision darkens as the mist settles around him and then suddenly returns. He quickly notes the change in his surroundings. He now appears to be in a similar place as the war camp of the previous vision, except now the ruins are no longer aged and damaged. Bishop takes a moment to detect any surrounding magic.

Bishop: "Hmm, I'm still in the Fade. So who or what has created this pocket illusion?"

He hears near by voices and decides to move toward them. Keeping behind the pillars, he approaches a human man dressed in gray robes talking to an elf in dalish armor. He remains out of sight to listen in on their conversation.

Man: "Everything will be alright now, Elm. You preformed well at Ostagar. The Darkspawn were driven back. You can rest now."

The elf, Elm, is confused at his companion's words.

Elm: "But Duncan, Loghain retreated. He left Cailan for dead. Me and Alistair were surrounded in the tower… how did I get here?"

Elm puts a hand to his head trying to work through his confusion. Bishop peeks out from behind his pillar to look closely at Duncan. He notices a ripple of magic run across Duncan's form, clear sings of a glamor used by demons. Bishop decides to intervene.

Bishop: "It's not really him."

He steps out from behind the pillar so Elm and the imposter can see him. The fake Duncan frowns. His voice id dark when he speaks.

'Duncan': "This is official Grey Warden business. Be on your way stranger!"

Bishop ignores him and addresses Elm.

Bishop: "Think. The battle at Ostagar happened days ago. Your camp was in a ruin. This is not real."

'Duncan': "Warden Elm, this human is interfering with Grey Warden business. As your senior in the order I demand you kill him so we may continue."

Elm manages to clear up some of his confusion.

Elm: "Wait, Duncan, what's wrong with your voice?"

The imposter's voice gets worse as the glamor begins to break down.

'Duncan': "Do as I say! Kill him!"

Elm takes a step back and begins to ready his bow.

Elm: "You are not Duncan!"

The imposter lets out a frustrated roar and points angerly at Bishop.

'Duncan': "You ruined every thing! I'll kill you and use your blood to bind the elf."

The fake Duncan is suddenly engulfed by black smoke. When the smoke clears a Rage demon now stands in his place. It lets out another mighty roar that summons a group of Despair demons. Elm noches an arrow on his bow as Bishop readies a volley of blades.

Elm begins to swiftly shot arrows into the crowd of Despair demons while Bishop keeps the Rage demon busy. In a flurry of arrows, the last of the Despair demons fall. Elm turns his attention to the Rage demon, ready to let lose more arrows. He stops short at the sight of the strange young man keeping the demon at bay with a peculiar form of magic.

The magic the boy was wielding was unlike any Elm had ever seen. Blades of seemingly pure darkness would appear to cut through the Rage demon's blast of fire. The demon swipes at Bishop with its fiery claws, but he quickly impales it with several blades. The demon bellows in agony as it finally dies. Bishop has no time to relax as Elm quickly turns his bow on him with an arrow at the ready.

Elm: "Who are you?! How did you know that was a demon!"

Bishop: "I know that was a demon because you're in the Fade. I saw a reflection of the Battle at Ostagar, it was at least a week old. Think of what happened there."

Elm lowers his weapon as he tries to recall the battle. He is suddenly flooded with memories of what really happened.

Elm: "The joining and then the tower… Loghain ran away! Cailan died and now Loghain is trying to seize his throne for himself. We're trying to rally support against him with some old Grey Warden treaties we found. That fool is causing civil discord while an Archdemon is burning Ferelden."

Bishop: "Sounds like you need to be on your way as soon as possible. Do you know how you got here?"

Elm: "Yes. We were helping the mages at the tower on Lake Calenhad purge the abominations from among their ranks. We ran into a Sloth demon. The next thing I know I woke up here. Can you help me find my companions?"

Bishop: "Maybe, give me a moment."

Elm nods as Bishop closes his eyes as he begins to map out the magical energies of the illusion that has trapped them. He extends his senses along the treads of magic connecting their illusion to three others.

Bishop: "I can sense three other illusions similar to this one."

Elm: "That must be them. How do we get to them?"

Bishop begins to strengthening the treads connecting to the three other illusions. Elm notices three clouds of mist forming near by. Bishop opens his eyes as the clouds fully form and begin reflecting what is happening with in the illusions. In one cloud a woman with red hair is in a chantry, kneeling at the alter with a revered mother standing over her shoulder. In another cloud a raven haired woman is arguing with an elderly woman. In the last cloud a different elderly woman is standing in a circle of dead bodies. Elm begins to move to the third cloud but is quickly stopped by Bishop's hand on his shoulder.

Bishop: "Hold for a moment. They are trapped in exterior parts of the illusions. They should be easily awoken. Your illusion seems to be part of a greater construct though. I'm unsure of how you can be awaken."

Elm: "I'll figure something out just help me save my friends."

Bishop nods and then gestures to the cloud that shows the red haired woman.

Bishop: "We should start with her then."

Elm looks to the cloud of mist that is showing the chantry.

Elm: "Leliana doesn't look like she's in trouble."

Bishop: "That is the problem. She hasn't detected the change in her surroundings. She thinks what she is experiencing is real. If she stays in this illusion for much longer we may not be able to wake her up."

Elm steps up to the cloud with a determined look on his face.

Elm: "How do we get to her?"

Bishop places a hand on his shoulder.

Bishop: "I have temporarily strengthen the ties to these illusions. We simply need to cross them."

With his other hand, Bishop reaches out to the mist. It quickly overtakes the two and causes their vision to blacken. When their vision returns they are no longer in Ostagar. They are now in the chantry, several feet away from Leliana and the revered mother. As the approach, Elm can make out parts of the Chant of Light that Leliana is reciting. Elm quickly interrupts her.

Elm: "Leliana, what are you doing?"

Leliana stops her chanting and looks sharply at Elm. Her face morphs into confusion as she tries to recall who he is.

Leliana: "Who are you? Why have you interrupted my chant?"

Elm: "What are you talking about. Can't you feel the magic that is surrounding us? We have been trapped in the Fade."

Leliana: "Impossible. Now if you don't mind I must return to my chant."

The revered mother steps forward to address Elm.

Revered Mother: "Please, do not disturb her any further. She must tend to her meditations."

Elm: "You do not fool me demon. What have you done?!"

The revered mother's voice turns dark, proving Elm's assumption right.

Demon: "We have given her sanctuary away from a world that would mock her."

Elm sneers at the demon before talking to Leliana once again.

Elm: "This isn't real Leliana. You have to remember. We met in Lothering. We were helping the mages in the tower on the lake."

Leliana shakes her head in confusion. Elm presses on.

Elm: "Remember why you left the chantry in the first place."

Leliana: "I remember receiving a vision from the Maker. It was a sing that I should be doing something more. That's what I was trying to do in Lothering when I ran into you. Elm?"

The demon turns to her and tries to speak in a normal voice.

Demon: "Now dear, we have spoken of this. That vision was sent by demons trying to lead you astray."

Leliana gives the imposter a suspicious look.

Leliana: "I remember speaking with my revered mother about my vision. She helped me understand and be unafraid of what it may mean."

Demon: "Please child. Stay and know the peace the chantry can offer."

Leliana: "There is no need, for I carry the peace of the chantry with me already. I do not know who you are, but it is clear you are not my revered mother."

The demon roughly grabs her arm and speaks in a dark voice.

Demon: "You are ours!"

Before Elm or Leliana can react, several blades of darkness impale the imposter and knocks her away from Leliana. The demon crashes into the alter. As its body stills on the floor, the glamor fades away reveling the form of a Desire demon. Leliana lets out a gasp as her memories suddenly returns.

Leliana: "Oh, Elm. Where are we? How did we get here?"

Leliana's form begins ti flicker and fade.

Leliana: "What';s happening?"

Elm: "You're waking up from this illusion. I'll be along shortly with Morrigan and Wynn soon."

Leliana gives him a final nod before her form flickers again and then disappears completely. A cloud of mist appears in her place showing the raven haired woman arguing with the elderly woman. The two approach the cloud and are transported to a rocky meadow. Elm moves toward the arguing pair.

Elm: "Morrigan and….Flemeth?"

Morrigan: "Do you really mean to fool me with such a flawed illusion demon."

The demon ignores her accusation and tries to continue with its charade.

Demon: "Do you have no love for your dear old mother girl."

Morrigan is clearly annoyed boy its persistance.

Morrigan: "You are as much my mother as my little finger is the queen of Ferelden. Now away demon I have no more time to quarrel with you."

Demon: "Such a disrespectful girl."

The glamored demon slaps Morrigan with a smug grin. Morrigan stumbles for a moment before regaining her footing.

Demon: "Perhaps that will be punishment enough."

Morrigan: "That is more like the Flemeth that I know, but tis little too late for that demon."

Morrigan notice Elm and Bishop as they grow closer. She speaks to Elm.

Morrigan: "Finally, slay this demon and let us be on our way."

The demon's voice grows dark, as its glamor falls away.

Demon: "Such a way to speak to your mother."

The demon begins to draw energy for an attack, but is quickly slayed by Elm's bow. Afterwords, Elm raises an eyebrow to Morrigan.

Elm: "You weren't fooled by it?"

Morrigan: "Of course not."

Seeing Elm's questioning look and that Morrigan will not continue, he finishes her explanation.

Bishop: "She is a mage after all, and one well versed in arcana, ancient magics. Her expertise would allow her to discern spirits, demons and their illusions."

Morrigan's eyes brighten a bit. It was not often that she found someone who knew of her particular form of magic. She turns her attention to Bishop.

Morrigan: "And who is this?"

Elm: "A friend."

Before Elm can explain further a violent swirl of mist descends on Bishop. It quickly pulls him from the illusion and rips him from the illusion. Bishop falls to the ground as the mist departs. Before he can get to his feet another cloud of mist is drawn to him. It shows him a horrifying vision of darkspawn marching on Lothering. The horde of twisted creatures hiss and growl as they approach the small town. The vision fades as the mist quickly departs leaving Bishop dizzily staring up at the clear blue sky of the human world. His brow furrows in confusion as the faces if two teenage boys and one teenage girl appear above him.

Girl: "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Bishop pushes him self into a sitting position and takes a quick look around. He tries to stand, but is quickly stopped by one of the boys that looks similar to the girl.

Boy: "Easy there, you had quite a fall. Garrett, do we have any water left?"

Garrett: "No we don't, Carver. That's why we were heading back to Lothering, remember."

Bishop shakes his head and looks toward the nearby town. A panic rises in him as he recognizes the town from his vision. He quickly scrambles to his feet.

Bishop: "You three are from there?"

Garrett: "Yes we are."

In his panicked state he grabs Garrrett by his shoulders and shakes him.

Bishop: "You have to tell them, warn them. They're coming. The darkspawn are coming!"

The mist suddenly returns and rips Bishop away once again. His stomach twist as the mist hurtles him a short distance in time. He is thrown to the ground again as the mist leaves. He quickly stands at the sounds of growling and a scream.

He makes his way to the source of the screaming and stops short at the sight of the girl from earlier being held in the air by a darkspawn Oger. The Oger lets out a roar, in tending to snap the girl's back. An elderly woman lets out a shriek from nearby.

Woman: "Bethany!"

Before anyone can react, Bishop rushes forward. He shoots a volly of blades at the Oger. One blade severs the arm holding Bethany. She drops to the ground as Carver rushes to her side. Another blade spears through its leg, pinning it to the ground. The Oger lets out a roar of pain as two more blades rip into its chest and abdomen. A final blade silents the Oger as it nearly splits its head in two. Bishop lets out an exhausted huff at sending so many blades so far. He catches a glimpse of a shocked Garrett before yet another cloud of mist descends upon him. As the mist clears, Bishop finds himself back in the Fade at the Forsaken Battlefields. His spirit friend Valor approaches him in consern.

Bishop: "Valor, what's wrong?"

Valor: "The demons are marching on the Fields again. Their main force has already gone through, but a small division stayed behind for some reason."

Bishop: "What are they doing? It's not like they need a weak spot in the Veil to cross into the human world."

Valor: "If I had to guess I'd say they are looking for something specific. An artifact maybe? Could be a specific memory. Either way they have been terrorizing innocent spirits."

Bishop: "So they have a base set up on the Fields then?"

Valor: "Aye lad, they do."

Bishop: "Then I'll go check it out."

Valor: "Are you sure lad? Lady Mythal isn't here to take care of the horde like before. If it decides to return you may find yourself in a tight spot. I'm afraid we spirits won't be much help against that many demons."

Bishop: "I'll be fine. Their intrusion here cannot be ignored."

The demons had moved quick. They managed to build a stone fort in the middle of the Battle Fields. The blacken stone of the fort held a foreboding feeling as Bishop quickly and quietly made his way to the fort. The whole area was eerily quiet. All the spirits had fled due to the presents of the demons. The once busy Fields now layed empty and cold. Bishop stops at the heavy iron doors of the fort to get a sense of what was inside.

To say the fort felt odd was an understatement. There seemed to be a strange energy distorting the energies inside the fort. Bishop could not get a good read of what maybe waiting inside. Bishop readies a volley of blades as he pushes open the doors. The fort was strangely bare inside. No weapon or war supplies in sight. Bishop spots a Desire demon standing over a small alter in the center of the fort. With out looking from the alter, she speaks to Bishop.

Desire: "We have searched and search, yet we have not found the object oure masterf has tasked us to find."

Bishop takes a few cautious steps toward the demon, still weary of the foggy feeling of the fort.

Bishop: "This is the demon's second incursion into the Battlefields. What are you looking for?"

The heavy iron doors of the fort suddenly snap shut at the Desire demon turns her attention on Bishop. Its eyes glow purple as it fixes its gaze on him. A sudden pulse of energy from the demon paralysis him causing his summoned blades to fade away.

Desire: "If it is not where we have searched, then it must be where we have not searched. Tell me child, is there a tomb in that Forrest of yours?"

The demon sashays toward him. When close enough it begins to circle him, while he struggles to break the energy that is holding him.

Desire: "Come now child, you must have seen it. Maybe it is below that camp of yours."

It stops in front of him and tries to read his mind. It gets frustrated when Bishop's fragmented memory prevents it from clearly seeing into his mind. The demon is only able to see that he holds no valuable information related to its goal.

Desire: "Such a broken thing. No matter, you don't have what we need either."

She walks back to the alter and turns to face him. Bishop stumbles as he is finally able to break through the demon's energy. It gives out a growl at his actions.

Desire: "I see we will have to do things the hard way."

The Desire demon snaps its fingers. Several clouds of smoke appear and deposits a sizable group of Despair and Terror demons. The group of demons tries to surround Bishop but he quickly summons a volley of dark blades and cuts several of the demons down. Two Terror demons try to swipe at his back with claws. Bishop quickly rolls under their long arms and cuts through their bony legs. The demons writhe in pain on the ground. Bishop silences them by stabbing a dark blade through their heads. Three despair demons begin to shoot streams of freezing energy at him. He quickly dodges between the attacks, causing two of the demons to freeze each other as he passes them. The last Despair demon tries to fire at him again with spikes of ice, but is quickly stopped as several blades appear around it and slices it to shreds. With all of the reinforcements taken care of, Bishop turns his attention to the remaining Desire demon.

Bishop: "Enough! Return to the Valley of the Damned now, or I'll send you there in pieces."

The Desire demon just laughs at his statement.

Desire: "Such a brave little mortal. Play time is over."

The Desire demon's eyes flash purple as a blue circle lights up behind it. Bishop covers his eyes as the circle begins to glow brightly. As the light of the circle fades, Bishop finds a Pride demon standing in its place. The large demon lets out a chuckle as it begins to charge itself up for an attack. It lets loose a wipe of lighting aimed at Bishop's left side. He tries to block the attack wit a wall of blades, but the lighting easily shatters the dark energy. The impact sends Bishop stumbling and sends a painful jolt through his left arm. Seeing his weakness, the Pride demon launches a sphere of lighting at Bishop as he tries to recover. Bishop tries to throw him self away from the attack, but is still struck in the back by the sphere as it discharges. The lighting sends a burning sensation through his back causing him to cry out in pain as he falls to his knees. The Desire demon chuckles as it takes a slight step toward him.

Desire: "Leave us to our work child, or suffer."

Bishop lest out a chuckle of his own as he slowly stands. The shadows formed from the walls of the fort weaver and seem to stretch toward Bishop. When he looks toward the Desire demon, his eyes have changed. His sclera have turned pitch black, while his irises have turned a dark blue. He looks toward the demons with a manic gleam in his eyes.

Bishop: "I think you shall be the ones who suffer."

The Pride demon roars as it begins to charge another sphere of lighting. Before the demon can launch the sphere, a storm of dark blades fly from the shadows and begin to circle in the air. As Bishop rises his hand toward the Pride demon, the thousands of blades begin to point toward it. They suddenly impale the large demon when Bishop closes his hand into a fist. The Pride demon screeches in pain as the blades interrupt its attack, causing the half formed sphere to discharge in its hands. The discharge throws the demon into one of the walls of the fort, the impact killing it. Broken pieces of the wall fly forward and crash into the Desire demon near the opposite wall, trapping it. Bishop's eyes return to their normal blue as he stands over the trapped demon.

Bishop: "Now, tell me what this is all about. What are the demons looking for!"

The Desire demon growls and throws out a wave of violet energy. Bishop dodges the attack and pins the demon's arms down with two blades of darkness.

Bishop: "Answer me!"

The Desire demon laughs at his frustration.

Desire: "Foolish mortal. I do not know how you came to be in the Fade as yo have, but your world will end soon."

Bishop's attention is drawn to the top of the wall as a block lets out a loud crack and begins to fall. He quickly rolls backwards to avoid the falling stone. A sickening crunch is heard as he looks to see the stone has smashed the Desire demon's head. Bishop exits the fort with a new goal in mind, infiltrate the demon's base of operation in the Valley of the Damned to find out what they were planing.


	7. Meet the Trevelyans

AN: Now a little background for our Inquisitor. I always thought of the Trevelyan family as large so….

9:22 Meet the Trevelyans

Izmae Trevelyan was a happy girl. Bryn Trevelyan, her father, made his fortune organizing trade deals through out the Free Marches and Kira Trevelyan was a well standing member of the chantry. Their integral place in the economy of the Free Marches earned Bryn the title of Bann of Ostwick. While her parents never paid her much mind, two of her elder siblings adored her. Roman was the youngest of the two sons and the third Trevelyan child born to Bryn and Kira Trevelyan of Ostwick. He would often look after the two youngest of his siblings, Rini and Izmae. Lance, the eldest Trevelyan child, was working with their father to take over the family's trading business and the future Bann of Ostwick. Alissa, the second eldest child, worked with her mother to secure herself a place among the chantry. Rini was younger than Roman but older than Izmae. She would often assist Roman in caring for their baby sister.

Today was Izmae's birthday and once again Bann Bryn was too busy mentoring Lance for his future role, and Lady Kira too busy with Alissa, to wish their youngest child a happy birthday. Izmae was not very dissapointed because Roman and Rini kept her company with fun games and stories. They even baked a cake together with the help of the kitchen staff. As the tree siblings sat enjoying their creation, Rini and Roman pulled out boxes wrapped in simple brown paper and presented them to Izmae. Roman's box was square while Rini's was more rectangular. The two elder siblings chimed together.

Roman and Rini: "Happy Birthday Izmae."

Izmae lets out a delighted giggle and claps her hands lightly at the sight of the two boxes.

Izmae: "You guys didn't have to get me anything. Today has already been so wonderful. Not to mention the cake we made."

Rini: "We insist, little sister. Besides, no birthday is complete with out gifts."

Izmae looks to Roman to see him smiling and pushing his gift toward her.

Roman: "You heard her."

She pulls the boxes closer to her and starts to unwrap Roman's first. She pulls the brown paper from the square box to reveal a hand carved wooden tray containing a marble chess set. She pickes up one of the black marble pieces with an excited look.

Roman: "I notice you like watching Lance and dad play. With our own set we can play any time you want."

Rini notices a stack of cards in one corner of the tray tied with a blue ribbon. A smile begins to grow on her face.

Rini: "Roman, is that what I think it is?"

With a curious look, Izmae picks up the stack of cards. Rini's eyes brighten in excitement.

Rini: "That, my dear sister, is a deck of cards for a game called Wicked Grace."

Roman: "Its Rini's favorite game. Mom threw her old set of cards out, so I figured I'd get a deck so we all could play something together."

Rini: "Oh, brilliant idea Ro. I can teach you both. Now open my gift, Iz."

Izmae turns her attention to the rectangular box. She pulls the brown paper away to reveal a polished wooden box. She lifts the polish lid to look inside. She gasp at the sight of a polished wooden dagger and silver necklace with a charm. The charm is shaped like a sun with a small ruby inlayed in the center. A true Andrastian charm.

Rini: "I know Roman has been teaching you how to use a sword and shield, so I figured I could show you a few rouge tricks. As for the necklace, well we are Andrastian after all."

They are interrupted as a butler approaches Roman with a letter. He hands the letter to Roman.

Butler: "Pardon the intrusion, but your long awaited letter has arrived, Sir Roman."

Roman thanks him and takes the letter. The butler turns and leaves as Roman opens the letter. Rini and Izmae share a curious look as Roman lets out a bitter sigh.

Roman: "This couldn't have come at a worse time."

Izmae: "What is it Roman?"

Rini wears a suspicious look as she watches Roman closely.

Roman: "An acceptance into the Templar Order."

Rini: "When did this happen? Have mom and Alissia been harassing you to join the chantry again!?"

Roman lets out another sigh before he answers.

Roman: "No nothing like that. Do you remember that trip we took to Kirkwall last year?"

Rini: "Yeah?"

Roman: "Well dad and Lance took me around the markets near the circle tower. We saw some Templars leading around a group of young mages. The Templars were being so cruel and the mages looked so frightened. The Templars are suppose to protect everyone, especially mages, and they were acting so horrid. When we got back to Ostwick I was curious to see if our own Templars were just as bad. They were a bit better but not by much."

Izmae: "You want to make it better."

Roman: "Yes."

He takes note of the solemn mood that has settled over his siblings.

Roman: "Hey now, no sad faces. I don't leave until the end of the year. Plenty of time for me to teach you both how to play chess."

The three spent the rest of the night learning chess and wicked grace. True to his word, at the turning of the year Roman Trevelyan joined the Templar Order.

…..

AN: So to recap…

9:01 Lance

9:02 Alissia

9:06 Roman

9:16 Izmae


	8. My Own Way

9:31 My Own Way

The eight years of Roman's departure had put a strain on the younger siblings. While Lance was working the family trade business for his father, Alissia had become a standing member of the chantry like her mother. Kira was determined to secure a spot in the chantry for her youngest daughters. She would relentlessly badger Rini and Izmae to join the chantry's ranks. Izmae was able to strug off her attempts and focus on honing her skill with a shield and sword. Rini was having a tougher time fending off their mother's constant badgering. It all came to a head at a family dinner.

Lance and Bryn talked about the family trade business at one end of the table while Kira and Alissia chatted about chantry business at the other. Rini and Izmae sat in the middle talking quietly about the progress Izmae was making in her combat training. Izmae would often glance sadly at Roman's empty chair before returning to their conversation. Lance takes a seat next to Rini as their conversation begins to wane.

Lance: "It would seem you have become quite proficient with a blade and shield little sister. May I ask if you intend to pursue an occupation in combat?"

Izmae is surprised he is talking to her directly. She quickly gathers her wits to reply.

Izmae: "Umm, I haven't really thought about about it much."

He gives her a polite nod.

Lance: "It is something to consider. And how has your skills as a rouge progressed, Rini?"

Rini: "Very wee. I may have to seek out a teacher soon in order to further my training though."

Lance: "If you intend to pursue the path of a Bard, I would suggest starting your search in Orlais. Just be cautious of who you choose to ally yourself with. Those Bards can be a tricky bunch to handle."

Izmae furrows her brow with worry.

Izmae: "Lance, is something wrong? You seem a bit out of sorts, like something bad is about to happen."

He lets a small smirk break his usually stoic face.

Lance: "Very observant. You're right."

His face suddenly turns very serious.

Lance: "Listen, mother is plotting something. I don't know all the details, but father is fairly certain that it has something to do with her badgering about you both joining the chantry."

Before he can elaborate, their mother stands up tapping her glass to get everyone's attention.

Kira: "My dear family, I have wonderful news. I have spoke to the revered mother at our chantry and have secured a spot for our dear Rini in its ranks. I hope to secure a spot for Izmae by the end of the year."

Lance lets out an exasperated sigh as Rini lets out an enraged shriek. Izmae turns pale as her face morphs into a horrified look. Forfeiting her life to servitude in the chantry often gave her nightmares. Rini was the first to recover and express her out rage.

Rini: "You can't do this!"

Kira: "I'm afraid it's already done my dear. By the end of this month you will be an official member of our chantry."

Rini takes on an eeriely calm state.

Rini: "No."

Kira: "What?!"

Rini: "You heard me. I said no! I have been saying no for years now. I will not be forced down a path that is not of my own choosing."

She storms out of the dining room as the kitchen staff bring in desert. Izmae gives the pie a queasy look.

Izmae: "I think I'll excuse myself. I'm not feeling very well."

Kira turns to to her with a waning smile.

Kira: "I do hope it's not serious my dear."

Izmae: "I'm sure it's nothing mother."

Izmae gives her a weak smile. Izmae gives Lance an appreciative nod, then turns to head upstairs. There were only a few months left of the year. Was her mother really serious about forcing them into the chantry?

She stops in front of Rini's door at the sound of things being tosses around inside. Izmae opens the door to find her sister hastily packing some of her things. Rini stops for a moment to let out a distressed sob. She turns to find Izmae in her door.

Rini: "How could she do this. The chantry is her life, not mine. I don't have to prove my faith with a life of servitude."

Izmae quickly wraps her distressed sister in a hug.

Izmae: "What will you do?"

Rini pulls away from their hug to answer.

Rini: "I'll find some way to get to Orlais. Then I can finish out my training and find work."

Izmae: "Let me come with you."

Rini looks at her a bit shocked.

Rini: "Are are you sure?"

Izmae: "You know I trust you right."

Rini: "But?"

Izmae: "No, but. I trust you. You have an idea of what to do, so let me come with you. You heard mom. If I stay she'll have me in the chantry in a few months weather I wish it or not."

Rini quickly thinks it over in her head before deciding.

Rini: "Alright. Go pack a bag. Keep it light and only bring what you absolutely don't want to leave behind. And dress to travel."

It was well past midnight before they were ready to leave. Both were carrying a medium sized satchel over their shoulders. They quietly slip out of the house and begin walking, the dread of the chantry no longer hanging over their heads. As they are passing the stables a cough catches their attention. The look inside the open barn to find Lance standing inside.

Lance: "You two seem ill prepared for the stroll you intend to take. Tell me, what exactly do you two have in mind."

The two girls share a look before Rini speaks up.

Rini: "We were planing on heading for Orlais."

Lance: "How?"

Rini: "How what?"

Lance: "How do you plan on getting to Orlais?"

Rini: "Well, walking. I'm sure there will be lots of walking."

Lance lets out a sigh

Lance: "Would it not be more proficient to purchase passage on a boat heading to a port in Orlais."

Izmae finally snaps out of her shock.

Izmae: "Are you going to tell mother?"

Lance: "No dear sister, I will not be telling mother of our encounter here. In fact, father thinks a little unsupervised roaming will do you two some good."

He then pulls a hefty coin purse from his belt and hands it to Rini. She lets out a surprised gasp at the heavy amount of gold with in the purse.

Lance: "Father and I have arranged a shipment of wheat and leathers to be shipped to Val Royeaux by boat. The boat will be loaded and operated by a crew father has hand picked. It is not a passenger ship, however, so if you want to board you'll have to help load its products. The captain will expect you by mid morning."

Rini lets out an exciting laugh as Izmae pulls Lance into a hug. Lance is momentarily shocked before lightly returning his younger sibling's embrace.

Izmae: "Thank you for understanding."

Lance: "You're welcome. Father has told me stories of how mother would try to convince him to join the chantry when they first started to date, so he understands your situation well. Just remember, no matter what you both are still family."

Izmae steps away from him and gives him a firm nod of understanding.

Lance: "Do let me know where you two end up settling down and I'll pass the news on to Roman."

The siblings share a few more words before the girls head for the Ostwick port. It was early morning before they finally reached the port. Just as Lance said, there was a boat with the family's trading company logo being loaded with fresh wheat and assorted leathers. The captain greated them at the docks and they quickly got to work loading the boat. By the start of the afternoon Rini and Izmae were on their way to Val Royeaux by boat.

…

Back at the Trevelyan estate, Bryn had his hands full trying to calm his wife.

Kira: "Bryn, how could you do this! They had such a favorable future in the chantry. But now,oh, now what will happen to my dear girls."

Bryn just chuckles at his wife's fit. He gently pats her shoulder as she sobs.

Bryn: "Now, now my dear. They are resourceful girls. They can take care of themselves. I did warn you this would happen if you kept pushing them. They have been saying no to the chantry since you started asking."

Kira thinks on this before finally coming to a realization.

Kira: "Oh, dear. You're right. What have I done?"

Bryn: "Not to worry my dear. I have procured safe passage to Orlais for them and had Lance provide them with sufficient travel money."

Kira lets out a defeated sigh.

Kira: "I'll trust you on this Bryn darling."

The two share a loving smile as they look forward to see the future their daughters make for themselves.


	9. The Conclave

AN: There won't be any more notable time skips from her on out. Just flash backs.

9:41 The Conclave

The years were kind to the young sisters. While Rini successfully became a Bard, Izmae chose to put her combat abilities to use by becoming a mercenary. With in their first few years of living in Orlais, Rini had built an impressive information network, while Izmae built up a reputation as a firm and fair mercenary. Any job Izmae decided to take, Rini would check and make sure it was a legitimate job. Izmae would share her profits with her sister for watching out for her. Before the end of ten years the sister duo had garnered a renowned reputation through out Orlais, the Free Marches and even in some parts of Frelden.

While they chose to live in Orlais, the sisters made frequent visits to their home in Ostwick. After a tearful speech on their mother's part, and several arguments from Rini, the family had mended their broken bond and was whole once again. This allowed for Alissia to ask a favor of her youngest sibling. Izmae was summoned to the chantry in Ostwic by her eldest sister. She was hesitant at first, but decided to at least hear her sister out. The chantry was empty as Izmae entered. She looks around and finds her sister replacing candles at the central alter. Alissia turns as her sister approaches. Alissia gestures to one of the empty pews. The sit and begin to talk.

Alissia: "Thank you for coming sister. I am sure that by now a vote has been cast to dissolve the Circle of Magi. The discord it has caused between the Templars and Mages is being felt all across Thedas."

Izmae nods for her to continue.

Alissia: "Divine Justinia has been working to quell the chaos and has called a meeting between the two factions at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Mother wished to attend, but has taken ill."

Izmae: "Is she all right?"

Alissia: "Yes, but the healers have suggested she not travel too much. I also can not attend due to having to take over mother's duties in our own chantry. Mother and I talked it over and would like you to attend Divine Justinia's conclave on behalf of the Ostwick chantry."

Izmae's eyes widen in surprise.

Izmea: "Really!? We patched things up, but I'm surprised mother would entrust such an important chantry matter to me. Especially since I'm not an official member of the chantry."

Alissia: "We don't really need a chantry official. Mother would rather events of the Conclave be recounted by someone she trust and she trust you."

Izmae: "I don't know Ali. I do have a business to run and reputation to up hold. I don't know if I could lay off work for that long."

Alissia gives her a smile.

Alissia: "Mother thought you may say something like that, so she authorized me to draw up a contract."

Alissia walks to the alter and returns to the pew with a roll of parchment and a coin purse. She hands the parchment to Izmae to read. She un rolls the parchment to read over the contract. Izmae's eyes widen when she sees the amount of sovereigns her mother was willing to pay.

Izmae: "Wow, 10,000 sovereigns just to attend the Conclave."

Alissia: "Yes, mother would prefer not to have to rely on the word of someone she doesn't trust in regards to such an important chantry matter. You know how some chantry members tend to exaggerate things."

Izmae: "That's a fair point. No offense but some chantry officials can be as bad as bards some time."

Alissia laughes at her comment.

Alissia: "You'll get no argument from me there. So, do we have an agreement?"

Izmae pulls out a charcoal pencil and signs the parchment. She then hands it back to Alissia.

Izmae: "Sure, why not. This will probably be the easiest job I've had in the last year."

Alissia: "Good. So here's the payment up front to cover any travel expenses you may incur. Father has procured a boat that will take you to Ferelden. You'll have to arrange transportation to the Temple of Sacred Ashes on your own."

Izmae: "Be sure to send a message to Rini for me then. I'll head straight to the docks from here."

Izmae waves to Alissia as she makes her way out of the chantry, with the heavy coin purse stashed in her satchel. As she walks thruogh the Ostwick markets toward the docks, she idly picks up supplies for her trip. The trip to Ferelden would take two days at least, then one more to reach the Temple of Sacred Ashes, so it wouldn't hurt to have extra supplies on hand.

She looked to the skies as she borded the boat theat would take her to Ferelden. The trip wouldn't take long if the weather remained in good form. They arrived at the port of Highever at the end of two days. Izmae quickly made her way through the dock in search for a stable. It took nearly an hour to find a stead that could take her through the Frostback Mountains.

It took riding non stop all day for her to reach the village of Haven. She chose to stay at an inn in the town for the night, and then head up to the temple in the morning. When morning came, she made her way to the Temple of Sacred ashes. When she reached the steps of the temple she was surprised to find Lady Justinia greeting people as they entered.

Justinia: "Welcome my dear. You have arrived just in time, we are about to begin."

Izmae dismounts her steed and hands off the reins to a waiting stable hand.

Izmae: "Lady Justinia. I had no idea… I apologize my lady for being so late."

Izmae gives her a deep bow as she just chuckles at Izmae's nervousness.

Justinia: "There is no need for any of that my dear. We are all on equal ground in these trying times."

Izmae rights herself as she speaks.

Izmae: "Apoligies my lady. So, how may I be of help?"

Justinia: "Right to business then. We expect high tension between the Templars and mages after the decision to dissolve the Circles. Pay close attention to the Templars. Their anger tends to be less tempered than the mages'. Break up any fights that may break out as best you can."

Izmae: "Understood."

Togetrher they walk into the temple's courtyard. Several groups were already arguing loudly, while a few fights were starting to break out. Izmae quickly jumps into the middle of the fights. She catches a Templar's blade with her own and quickly rises her shield to block a volley of fire balls launched by a mage. She draws her sword upwards and knocks the Templar backwards, while glaring at the mage who launched the fire.

Izmae: "Enough!"

A grumbling breaks out amongst both groups. They fall silent as Justinia steps forward.

Justinia: "She is right! You all came here in hopes of achieving peace. Now act like it!"

Their tempers die down a bit as her words set in. The mages and Templars follow Justinia to the chapel area of the temple so they can begin their talks. A majority of the talks were spent allowing the mages and Templars to argue back and forth. Before arguing can get out of hand, Justinia interrupts them to remind them they were all the Maker's children. Once she was sure both sides had ample time to vent, she moved the talks forward.

Justinia: "We must not forget why we are here. What do the mages have to say?"

A haughty mage pushes his way to the front of the group to speak.

Mage: "We demand the respect the Templars have denied us, as well as an official place in the chantry as equals."

An outraged templar lets out a yell as he steps forward in a challenging manner.

Templar: "You do not deserve my respect, or a place along side her most holy, abomination!"

Both sides begin to take aggressive stances and yell back and forth. Justinia calls out again.

Justinia: "Have you learned nothing through out the years!"

She addresses the templars first.

Justinia: "It is your persecution that drives mages to become abominations in the first place. The rebellion at Kirkwall was proof enough."

She then turns her attention to the mages.

Justinia: "It is your arrogance in your power that leads to such persecution."

Both sides grumble at the truth of her words. Justinia takes a calming breath before speaking again.

Justinia: "I cannot make anyone respect you mage. Respect is something one must earn through deed not word. I can, however, ensure the chantry welcome your kind as it does any other."

Her response calms the mages, but seems to agitate the templars.

Templar: "We will not continue to protect the mages-"

Justinia quickly cuts him off.

Justinia: "With the dissolving of the Circles, so is the templar's obligation to guard the mages. They wanted freedom from the Circles, then they must provide for themselves the things it provided for them."

A slight panic breaks out amongst the mages. Justinia addresses their concerns.

Justinia: "This is the equality the mages sought. You are free to conjugate as any other organization, so long as you do not bring harm or disorder."

The tension finnaly dies as the two factions begin to mingle and talk calmly. After a few moments Justinia draws their attention once more.

Justinia: "The hour grows late. There is plenty of space to set up lodgings in the temple. We will continue the talks in the morning."

Izmae exits the chapel to find a quite corner to digest what she just witnessed. She finds small court yard to gather her thoughts. As she sits down on the snow covered bench she reflects on Justinia's words. Her mother and Alissia were right, the Divine had quite a presents about her that just commanded authority. After a few quite moments alone the Divine herself enters the court yard. Izmae immediately stands.

Izmae: "My lady."

Justinia waves off her formalities as she takes a seat on the stone bench. At Justinia's gesture she retakes her seat. Izmae fiddles with her fingers fo a few silent moments before finding something to say.

Izmae: "Did you need something Lady Justinia?"

Justinia gives her a smile.

Justinia: "We were not expecting the youngest of the Trevelyans as the representative of the Ostwick chantry. You know, your mother and I would often talk when she would visit the chantry in Val Royeaux. She often talked fondly of you and your sister Rini."

She pauses for a moment to allow Izmae to absorb this information.

Justinia: "So tell me, what do you think of our situation?"

Izmae gives her question a long thought. After gathering her thoughts she answers.

Izmae: "Both sides are scared. The mages fear the wrath of the templars, while the templars are afraid of the unbound power of the mages. You know, one of my bothers is a templar. He was in Kirkwall when the rebellion happened. He helped another templar, Cullen I think his name was, get anyone who asked to safety when the Knight- Commander went insane. It didn't matter if they were rich, poor or even a scared mage they helped. Maybe that's what we need, people who want to help without giving thought of their social status. After all, we are all the Maker's children."

Justinia gives a chuckle.

Justinia: "Your mother will be thrilled. Her doubts of your future were for naught. Well it has been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night."

Izmae: "Good night, Lady Justinia"

Justinia: "Good night dear."

Izmae remains on the bench as Justinia returns to the halls of the temple. As Justinia makes her way through the halls, light from an open door to a small chapel catches her attention. She approaches the door as she hears several people moving around within. She enters the chapel to see what is going on at such a late hour. The chapel appears empty as she looks around. She walks to the alter at the other side of the chapel searching for the people who were making the noise.

Justinia: "Hello, is anyone in here?"

The doors behind her suddenly slam shut, as two soldiers block them. Their faces are blake as if they are under a trance. Justinia yells to them.

Justinia: "What are you doing!?"

A creature steps form a showed alcove near the alter. Justinia gaspes at the sight of its twisted form.

Creature: "They do as I command."

Two more soldiers emerge from the alcove and rush toward Justinia. They grab her arms to prevent her from escaping. The creature holds up a stone orb as it approaches her.

Creature: "Now let us begin."

/

Once the cold had seeped through Izmae's cloak, she decided it was time to head inside for the night. As she walks down the corridor she stops at the closed doors of one of the chapels. Shadows move in the light emitted from under the door. Izmae can hear low chanting and assumes it's templars reciting the chant of light. As she is about to continue on she stops at the sound of Justinia calling out for help. She tries to open the door, but is confused when the doors won't budge. She kicks the doors open and takes in the soldiers that were knocked down by the doors.

Izmae: "What's going on here!"

She is shocked at the sight of a twisted creature restraining Justinia in the air by a stream of red energy being emitted from an odd orb. The mangled creature turns slightly toward Izmae.

Creature: "We have an intruder."

It points a clawed finger toward her.

Creature: "Killer her!"

The distraction momentarily weakens the red magic enough for Justinia to move. She jerks her arm forward and knocks the orb from the creature's hand. As the orb falls to the floor she yells to Izmae.

Justinia: "Run! You must warn them!"

Izmae reaches out to catch the orb. The creature lets out an enraged roar.

Creature: "No!"

Izmae scoops the orb up and turns to run. She is stopped as the orb begins to emit an eerie green light. The last thing she sees is the green light exploding upward, and then darkness.

/

The creature stands on a cliff overlooking a smoking creator that was once the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It lets out a feral roar before calming down. It forms a small red portal and begins speaking into it.

Creature: "Fear!"

A dark ominous voice answers back, as the creature makes its way toward the creator to search for the orb.

Fear: "Yes master."

Creature: "A human has interfered with my plans. I believe she may have crossed into the Fade. Find her!"

Fear: "Yes lord Corypheus."

The red portal disappears as Corypheus stoops down to reclaim the orb.


	10. In the Darkness

AN: I used a ripple theory for the Breach so it appears in Thedas then in the Fade. I'm using / as scene changes.

With in the Darkness

When Izmae regained consciousness, it was clear she was no longer in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. An eerie green light allowed her to see her surroundings, bit there was not much to see. Thick fog rolled along the rocky ground and darkness stretched in every direction. As she sits on her knees, she puts a hand to her head to try and work out what happened.

Izmae: "What did happen?"

Izmae is startled when a low menacing voice answers her from the darkness.

Voice: "You interfered with a spell, my dear. A very important spell at that."

In a panic, Izmae quickly gets to her feet and searches for the owner of the voice.

Izmae: "Who's there!?"

A dark and cold feeling over takes her senses as the voice speaks out again.

Voice: "Lord Corypheus would have given you a swift end. I , Fear,will make sure you suffer."

A burst of dark green energy suddenly flashes in the darkness. A circle of green energy appears around Izmae, restraining her in place. Her breathing becomes labored as the energy tightens around her. A slim figure floats into the eerie green light. Izmae lets out a strangled gasp at its fleshy face. Spiny legs of a mangled spider jut from its head and back. The demon gives her a toothie grin from eyeless face.

Fear: "Now shall we begin?"

/

Bishop stands on a cliff over looking the Valley of the Damned with his arms crossed. Since the demon's failed incursion into the Forsaken Battle Fields, they began to raise many forts in the Valley. A Valor spirit approaches him and draws his attention.

Valor: "Bad news lad. Some of the Cunning spirits have been keeping an eye on the situation in the Valley. The demons have made no move for the Fields again, but the damned forts have been popping up all over the Valley. They tink the demons are planning something."

Bishop nods in consideration.

Bishop: "Anything else?"

Valor: "A Fear demon has been fortifying one of the forts. A large number of demons have been flocking to its doorstep."

Bishop: "Hmm, better go thin them out."

Bishop moves to enter the Valley, but stops as the Valor spirit speaks again.

Valor: "Careful lad. The Cunning spirits said it has recently fed. It will be at its strongest."

Bishop nods to the spirit and continues on his way. A distance away lies the fort the Fear demon resides in. Hordes of demons patrol the outer walls of the fort. It takes some time, but Bishop manages to reach the walls of the fort undetected. He silently surveys the fort's layout and the surroundings to formulate a plan of action. Bishop takes note of the building at the center of the fort.

Bishop: "Hmm, that's odd. None of the other forts have structure with in the walls."

His attention is suddenly drawn upwards as a green flash rips across the dark sky. As the flash dies down a large slowly swirling rift has appeared in the sky. The ground suddenly begins to rumble as the landscape of the Valley of the Damned begins to shift. When the rumbling subsides, a large staircase like structure has risen from the ground leading up to the rift in the sky. Bishop's observations are interrupted as a Terror demon suddenly lets out a shriek.

He turns just in time to see a Terror demon slip down into a green portal. Its boney arm shoots from the ground at Bishop's feet. He quickly jumps back as the demon springs from the ground. It rears back to let out a stunning shriek, but is silenced as Bishop kills it with several blades of darkness. Bishop's attention is drawn to his surroundings as the sounds of the demon horde begin to close in on him.

Bishop: "Great."

/

The Fear demon circles Izmae as it feeds off of her fears. She is on her knees in a circle of green energy. Her head rises weakly as she hears the demon whispering to her once again.

Fear: "Your family does not love you. One brother doesn't even know you exist, while the other abandoned you for the Templar Order. And your sisters, one flaunts her position in the chantry, while the other left you all alone to play bard. They don't need you. Not even your parents care about you."

Izmae feels a pain in her heart as visions of her siblings and parents appear in the fog and surround her. Each person wearing a look of anger or disappointment. One by one, they each turn away from her and walk off into the darkness. The Fear demon lets out a content sigh as it absorbs her pain and depression.

Fear: "Ah such delectable emotions."

Its good mood is interrupted as a Desire demon appears in a flash of purple. The Fear demon lets out an angered snarl.

Fear: "What!"

The Desire demon is unfazed by its anger.

Desire: "My lord, the human that interfered with our incursion has been spotted near the outer walls. He is cutting through our forces as we speak."

The Fear demon pauses for a moment before waving its hand in Izmae's direction. She falls to the ground as the green energy circle fades.

Fear: "I shall return soon, my dear."

Both demon disappear in a flash and Izmae is left alone in the dark. She lets out a groan as a soft golden light suddenly lands on her face, slowly returning her strength. A soft familiar whisper speaks from with in the light.

Voice: "You must hurry. The demon will not remain distracted for long."

Izmae's eyes slowly open as her strength accumulates. She slowly gets to her feet and puts a hand to her head.

Izmae: "Wha?"

She catches a glimpse of a vaguely familiar figure bathed in golden light.

Voice: "There is no time! You must run now! I will guide you back."

The golden light begins to move away as the figure moves off into the darkness. Izmae decides to follow the strange figure.

/

The Fear and Desire demon appear out side of the fort's walls. There a bodies of dead demons littered around the ground. The remaining demons surround Bishop's lone figure. The demons part as Fear floats toward the intruder.

Fear: "It seams you require a better opponent."

The Fear demon snaps its clawed fingers and several hundred fearlings appear from puffs of black smoke to surround Bishop. He takes a ready stance as the fearling begin to rush him.

Bishop: "Shit, too many! Next time demon!"

He summons a storm of blades and cuts through the horde of fearlings and escapes. The Fear demon moves to pursue him, but is stopped as the Desire demon reappears in its path. The Desire demon points to the stair case like structure.

Desire: "The prisoner is escaping!"

Fear turns toward the stair case to see the human female staggering up it while following a golden light. The Fear demon lets out a mighty roar. It points after her and orders the remaining fearlings.

Fear: "After her!"

/

Izmae stumbles after the golden light as best she can. Through the ache in her head she nearly stumbles on the stairs. She quickly gathers her wits and continues to scramble up them. As she climbs she hears a loud roar in the distance. A moment later she can hear a strange skittering noise accompanied by clicking. She looks down the stairs to see large spiders chasing after her. She redoubles her efforts to reach the golden light that has stopped at the top of the stair case. Magic crackles in the air as she draws closer to the top. The spiders are nearly upon her as she reaches for the figure in the light.

The figure reaches back toward her and as their finger tips brush magic suddenly explodes outwards. Izmae is momentarily blinded by green light. Once the light fades she crawls on her hands and knees for a few paces and then passes out at the sound of armored footsteps rushing toward her.

/

Another flash of green lights up the sky of the Fade as an explosion sounds through out the air. Bishop manages to duck into a rocky crevice as the shockwave of the explosion rushes past. As the roar of the shockwave passes Bishop peeks out from the crevice. He lets out a gasp at the explosion's effect.

The stone stair case had been completely destroyed. A smokey creator was all that remained. The fort and horde of demons had been completely wiped out by the resulting shockwave. All thet remained was rubble where the fort once was.

Bishop: "Whoa."

The Valor spirit draws his attention as it suddenly appears near the crevice. Bishop pulls himself from his shelter to greet the spirit.

Bishop: "Hello Valor."

Valor: "Maker almighty, lad. Was that you?"

Bishop: "No. I just barely escaped the blast myself. What are you doing out here?"

Valor: "A small strange green rift has appeared in one of the forts. A Pride demon is assembling a mass of wraiths and is preparing to flood through to the human world."

Bishop: "Which fort?"

Valor turns to the right and points to a fort with a large green glowing energy at its center.

Valor: "That one there."

Bishop begins to head to the fort.

Bishop: "Alright, I'll take care of it. You head back to the Forest and keep an eye on things."


	11. Behold the Breach

Behold the Breach

Izmae wakes with a pain in her neck. She is on her knees with her head bowed in yet another darken room. A sharp pain shoots through her neck as she raises her head. She attempts to raise a hand to her neck, but cannot due to them being shackled in iron cuffs and chained to the floor. She lets out a pained gasp as green light flairs in her left palm causing a burning ache in her whole arm. As the pain fades the door of the room suddenly slams open and two women enter.

One woman has short black hair. Her face has one medium length scar on her left jaw and a small length scar on her right cheek. She wears the armor of a Seeker of Truth and carries a long steel sword at her hip and shield on her back. The woman looks accusingly at Izmae as she stalks in a circle around her.

The other woman's face is concealed by a lavender cloth hood. She wears a heavy leather long coat and appears to have no weapon. She closes the door as the blacked haired woman circles and stops in front of Izmae.

Black Haired Woman: "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now."

At Izmae's confused look she continues.

Black Haired Woman: "The Conclave is destroyed. All who attended are dead. All except you."

Izmae's expression morphs into a panicked one.

Izmae: "What do you mean everyone is dead!?"

The woman lets out a huff and grabs the shackles on Izmae's wrist. She lifts Izmae's left wrist up high as her palm glows green again. When she speaks again her tone is deadly calm.

Black Haired Woman: "Explain this."

Izmae gives her hand a worried look as she fails to recall the events that caused the mark on her palm.

Izmae: "I...can't."

The woman's temper begins to flare as she drops Izmae's hands.

Black Haired Woman: "What do you mean you can't!"

Izmae: "I don't know what that is or how it got there."

The woman's anger runs wild as she violently shakes Izmae by her corset and blouse.

Black Haired Woman: "You're lying!"

The hooded woman quickly intervenes and calms the black haired woman down. The black haired woman releases Izmae's clothing and backs off.

Hooded Woman: "Easy Cassandra. We need her."

Cassandra lets out a huff, but backs down. The hooded woman turns her attention back to Izmae. Izmae is still in shock at the news.

Izmae: "I can't believe it. All those people… are they really dead?"

The woman gives her a sad nod. Her posture then turns serious.

Hooded Woman: "Do you remember what happened? How this all began?"

Izmae tries to think back. Her mind gets foggy and pain begins to grow into a splitting headache the harder she tries. She is able to recall a few foggy details.

Izmae: "I remember running. There were these… creatures chasing me. Then a… woman was reaching out to me. Then..."

The hooded woman lets out a surprised gasp. Izmae lets out a disappointed sigh as her memory begins to draw more blanks. The hooded woman begins to move toward her, but is stopped when Cassandra steps in front of her. Cassandra gives her a weary look.

Cassandra: "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

Leliana hesitates for a moment before giving Cassandra a nod and then leaves the room. Cassandra lets out a calming sigh before turning back to Izmae. She kneels down to undo the shackles around her wrist. Izmae gives her a guarded look.

Izmae: "What did happen?"

Cassandra: "It would be easier to show you."

Cassandra ties her hands with with a rope and helps her to her feet. Cassandra leds her from the darken room and out into a snow covered Haven. Izmae is momentarily blinded by an intense green light in the sky. Cassandra turns to her and speaks.

Cassandra: "We call it the Breach. It is a rift into the world of demons. It is not the only rift to appear, but it is the largest."

Green energy suddenly surges across the swirling light as the mark on Izmae's hand lights up again. She cries out in pain and falls to her knees. She clutches her tied hands to her stomach as the light fades and leaves behind burning in her arm. Cassandra helps her back to her feet.

Cassandra: "As the Breach expands, so does your mark. It is killing you."

Izmae talks through the pain.

Izmae: "Where did it come from!?"

Cassandra: "No one is sure, but it appeared directly above the Temple of Sacred Ashes after it exploded. Your mark may be the key to closing it before it consumes everything."

Izmae: "An explosion can cause something like that?"

Cassandra: "This one did."

Izmae lets out a sigh as the pain ebbs.

Izmae: "Alright, I'll help if I can."

Cassandra nods. As they continue walking through Haven, refugees gather around their path to shoot glares and sneers at Izmae.

Izmae: "What's with them?"

Cassandra: "In the absents of other suspects. You have taken the majority of the blame for what happened."

Izmae stops to glare at Cassandra.

Izmae: "You mean you've blamed this whole mess on me!? I didn't do anything but show up at the Conclave."

Cassandra grabs her tied wrist and drags her out of the camp. Izmae snatches her hands back as they cross a bridge leading closer to the Breach. They continue walking as Cassandra answers.

Cassandra: "We have not blamed anything on you. The soldiers that found you claimed you fell from a rift. They also said that there was a woman in the rift behind you who did not exit with you. If you can not clearly remember, then people will get carried away with their speculations. With a lack of suspects the poeple have layed the blame on the most suspicious person."

They stop at another bridge as Izmae glares up at the Breach.

Izmae: "Who ever really did this better have died in the explosion because if I catch up to them they are going to regret what they've done."

Cassandra gives her a chuckle.

Cassandra: "Your reputation as a mercenary proceeds you then."

They begin to cross the bridge. About half way across the Breach lights up again as glowing lights begin to fall from it. One of the lights crash into the bridge causing it to collapse. Izmae and Cassandra tumble down to the frozen river below. Black splotches begin to form where the lights touched the ground. Cassandra gets to her feet first as demons begin to rise from the splotches. Cassandra draws her sword and shield as the demons turn to face them.

Cassandra: "Stay back! I'll handle this!"

She meets the demon with her sword and shield as Izmae struggles to stand. Her attention is drawn from the fighting as another splotch begins to form a few feet from her. Izmae begins to panicly searches her surroundings for a way to defend her self. She spots a steel sword and wooden shield near by. She quickly scrambles to the sword as a demon begins to reach through the splotch. She quickly cuts through the rope binding her wrist as a wraith rises from the splotch and turns to her.

She grabs the shield and sword to block the charging wraith. With the shield in her left hand, she pushes the wraith back. She then uses the sword in her right hand to slice into its ribs. The wraith lets out a pained growl and charges again. Izmae quickly side steps the wraith's charge and slices into its neck, ending its attack. It struggles on the ground for a moment before falling still and dissolving into green light. Cassandra is suddenly yelling at her with her sword held up.

Cassandra: "Drop your weapon, now!"

Izmae turns to Cassandra, lowering her weapon, but also keeping a firm grip on them. She speaks calmly to Cassandra.

Izmae: "Take a look around. We are in the middle of a war zone out here. I can take care of myself, but I'm going to need a weapon to do so."

Cassandra lets out a sigh as she sheaths her blade.

Cassandra: "You are right. I cannot drag you into danger and expect you to be defenseless. In fact here, take these."

Cassandra hands her a satchel that has several flasks of red liquid in them.

Izmae: "Healing potions, thanks."

Izmae sheaths her own blade and takes the satchel of potions. She throws it over her shoulder as they continue walking.

/

A horde of wraiths have surrounded Bishop, as he makes his way to the Pride demon's fort.

Bishop: "Oh man, how many of these guys are there? I'm getting a little board here."

A dark cloud begins to form over the horde of wraiths. Bishop's irises turn dark blue as his scleras turn pitch black. Dark blades begin to fall from the clouds. As Bishop walks to the walls of the fort, the blades decimate the horde. As Bishop reaches the walls of the fort his energy begins to falter. He catches himself on the wall as his energy leaves him, turning his eyes back to normal and dissipating the dark clouds above. He takes a moment to breath. As his energy quickly returns, he makes his way into the fort. The Pride demon is standing near the green rift. It turns as Bishop speaks.

Bishop: "What is going on!"

The demon gives out a chuckle. It takes a menacing step toward him.

Pride: "Your luck has run out human."

Bishop's irises turn dark blue once again.

Bishop: "We shall see."

/

Cassandra and Izmae managed to cross the frozen river without much trouble. After a short scuffle with several demons, they were making their way up the mountain side by a stone stair case.

Izmae: "Is it like this all over?"

Cassandra: "There is no way to tell. Our forces have been occupied with trying to contain the chaos in the valley."

Cassandra suddenly stops Izmae. As they listen they can hear the sounds of battle up a head. Cassandra seems to grow angry at the sound of arrows flying. They come to the top of the stairs to see an elfish mage and a dwarf with a strange crossbow fighting demons near another rift. As the demons fall the rift begins to waver. The mark on Izmae's palm lights up once again. The elf quickly moves to her side.

Elf: "Quickly, you must close it!"

He grabs her left wrist and shoves it toward the rift. Izmae is shocked when green energy shoots from her palm and tangles with the rift. As she begins to close her hand from the burning energy the rift begins to fluctuate. As her hand closes, the rift explodes shut as well. The elf gives her a curious look as Cassandra marches past them and up to the dwarf.

Cassandra: "Varric! What do you think you are doing here!"

The dwarf just gives her a sarcastic smirk.

Varric: "Well, hello to you too Seeker. I see you've finally grown tired of torturing the prisoner. So, what's the plan?"

Varric: "I don't need your help Varric. Return to Haven, now!"

He just scoffs at her and hoist the strange crossbow onto his shoulder.

Varric: "Have you seen the valley Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." 

Cassandra lets out an offended huff at realizing he was right.

Cassandra: "Fine."

Varric turns to Izmae as Cassandra moves to wait naer the path to the Breach.

Varric: "I'm Varric by the way. Varric Tethras."

Izmae: "Izmae Trevelyan. It's a pleasure Master Tethras."

Varric gives her a chuckle.

Varric: "Just Varric please."

The elf gives a chuckle as he joins the introductions.

Elf: "I am pleases to see you still live. I am Solas."

Varric chuckles as Izmae is still looking down at her hand in awe.

Varric: "He means he's the one who kept that mark from killing you while you slept."

His words snap her out of her awe as she looks to Solas. She holds up her left hand gesturing to the mark.

Izmae: "So this can help."

Solas gives her a nod.

Solas: "So it would seem. As an apostate, my travels have allowed me to come well versed in such oddities."

Solas then turns and calls out to Cassandra.

Solas: "Cassandra you should know, the mark on your prisoner's hand would appear to be the result of contact with a very powerful magical artifact. While she is no mage, it is hard to believe anyone even a mage would hold such an artifact or the power it would require to cause such devastation. The real question would be what the artifact was and how it found its way into the Conclave."

Cassandra nods as she takes in this information.

Cassandra: "And the connection between the mark and the Breach?"

Solas: "While it would seem the mark can close smaller rifts, we will have no way of knowing its effects on the Breach until we try."

Cassandra: "Then let us continue to the forward camp."

The walk to the forward camp was relatively uneventful. Cassandra explained the majority of the demons were currently focused near the Breach. As they approach the gates of the forward camp, sounds of a battle fill the air once again. The group rushes forward to see a blond man and a group of soldier battling demon near an active rift.

Cassandra and Izmae charge with their weapon's drawn, while Solas and Varric attack the demons from a distance. Solas freezes the demons wit frost attacks as Cassandra smashes their frozen forms with her shield. Varric quickly shoots arrows into the spiny legs of a Terroe demon, pinning it in place as Izmae cuts it down with her sword. As they dispatch the last of the demons, the rift lights up again. Izmae holds her hand out to the rift as energy shoots form her palm to the rift once again. The rift disburse just as the ones before. Solas steps to Izmae's side as she lowers her hand.

Solas: "You are becoming quite proficient at this."

The blond man shares a quick word with Cassandra, then gathers his men and heads through the gates of the forward camp. The group quickly puts away their weapons and follow. As they near the opposite gate of the camp, a man dresses in chantry robes steps from behind a wooden desk and into their path. Leliana approaches them as well and speaks first.

Leliana: "Good, you're here-"

Man: "Yes they are."

He points to Izmae.

Man: "As grand chancellor of the chantry, I place you under arrest. Soldiers seize her."

Cassandra lets out an irritated huff as she addresses the soldiers who give her a questioning look.

Cassandra: "Belay that."

The soldiers move back to their post as the chantry man gives her an outraged look.

Man: "She should be in chains and on her way to Val Royeaux for trail. I order you to arrest her!"

Cassandra gives him an unimpressed look.

Cassandra: "You order me? You are a glorified clerk, Rodrick. She is the only one who has a chance to stop this madness." 

Rodrick: "I don't care! She survived the Conclave. She must be involved somehow!"

Leliana: "Lady Justinia-"

Rodrick: "Justinia is dead! The prisoner should be sent to Val Royeaux to await trail by a new Divine."

Leliana takes a defiant stance.

Leliana: "No. You are not in charge here chancellor."

Rodrick: "But-"

Cassandra: "But nothing. If there is a chance her mark can close the Breach, then we must try before it grows past the mark's influence."

Seeing that he will not sway them to his side, Rodrick storms off in a tantrum. Cassandra and Leliana approach the wooden desk to formulate a plan of action.

Cassandra: "What do you have Leliana?"

Leliana points down to a map layed out on the desk. A short rout is marked with multiple Xs, while a longer path is marked with a single question mark. She points out the shorter path first.

Leliana: "Our scouts have determined that this is the shortest rout to the Breach. However, the way is over ran with demons."

Cassandra points to the path marked with a question mark.

Cassandra: "What of this path?"

Leliana: "There appears to be no danger, but our scouts have yet to return. There is no way of telling if it will led to the Breach until they return."

Cassandra lets out a thoughtful hum. She then turns to Izmae.

Cassandra: "Witch way would you suggest?"

Izmae is surprised at her question.

Izmae: "Now you want to know what I think?"

Solas joins the conversation.

Solas: "You have the mark."

Cassandra: "And you are the one we must keep alive."

Izmae gives it a thought as she approaches the desk. She points to the shorter path.

Izmae: "If we charge with some soldiers we could probably break through. There is probably a rift along the path responsible for all the demons. I can close it to give us a better chance."

She gives Rodrick a glare.

Izmae: "If all else fails, there will be no need for your trial."

Cassandra nods and turns to Leliana.

Cassandra: "Gather everyone you can. We move now."

Leliana moves through the camp gathering any able body person she can, while Cassabdra leads Izmae, Solas and Varric on toward the Breach. They fight through several groups of wraiths and wisps. As they draw closer to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes another rift comes into view. They quickly dispatch the demons and Izmae closes the rift. She lets out a tired breath as the rift explodes close.

Izmae: "Jeez, how many of these things are there?"

Solas gives her shoulder a comforting pat.

Solas: "Do not worry. You won't face them alone."

They continue on their way by jumping down a small ledge that leads to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Burnt bodies litter the ground along with blacken rubble from the temple. Cassandra steps forward and points to a blacken column.

Cassandra: "That is where you fell from the Fade. The soldiers claimed there was a woman in the rift behind you, but nobody knows who she could have been or if she left the Fade at all."

Izmae contemplates this as they move through an archway, leaving the courtyard behind. Leliana comes from a side passage with a group of scouts. She lets out a relived sigh as she spots them.

Leliana: "You made it."

Cassandra gives her a nod.

Cassandra: "Have your people set up a perimeter. We do not know what may be guarding the rift."

Leliana nods and begins to direct her people into different positions surrounding the ruins. Cassandra waves the group on toward the Breach. Pass another archway there is a creator with a rift that seems to be linked to the Breach by wisp of green energy. The four stop for a moment to survey the area. Cassandra steps next to Izmae.

Cassandra: "Are you ready?"

Izmae rises a questioning eyebrow while staring up at the Breach.

Izmae: "I'll do what I can, but how am I suppose to reach it?"

Solas steps next to them. He gestures down to the rift at the bottom of the creator.

Solas: "The Breach itself is a byproduct of the magic that produced the rifts. This rift is the first. Seal it and the Breach will likely follow."

Varric calls form a path to their right.

Varric: "Hey guys. I think I found a way down."

He leads them down a path that is littered with strange green crystals. A deep voice suddenly rings out from the rift.

 _Voice: "Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."_

Cassandra: "What are we hearing?"

Solas: "My guess, the person who created the Breach."

As they round a corner of the path, Varric's expression turns to concern as he catches sight of red crystals jutting from the rocks.

Varric: "You know this stuff is red lyrium Seeker."

Cassandra: "I see it Varric."

Varric: "But what's it doing here?"

Solas speaks from behind them.

Solas: "Perhaps the magic of the Breach drew up lyrium from beneath the temple, corrupting it."

Varric: "How ever it got here don't touch it. The stuff is evil."

The strange voice rings out from the rift once again.

 _Voice: "Keep the sacrifice still."_

 _Jusrinia: "Some one help me!"_

 _Izmae: "What's going on here!"_

 _Justinia: "Run! You must warn them!"_

Cassandra turns to Izmae with a surprised look.

Cassandra: "The most holy called out to you. So you were there! Who attacked the Divine, is she..."

Izmae gets frustrated when there is only a heavy fog in her mind instead of her memories.

Izmae: "I don't remember!"

Solas gives the Breach and rift a long analytical look.

Solas: "The magic of the Fade bleeds into this place, echoing its history. Seeker, this rift is only partially sealed. In order to close it we will need to open it and then seal it properly. This will likely draw attention from the other side."

Cassandra gives Solas a nod and turns to address the soldiers set up around the top of the creator with bow and arrows.

Cassandra: "That means demons. Be ready!"

Tey all reaqdy their weapons as Cassandra turns back to Izmae.

Cassandra: "We are ready."

Izmae nods and takes a step toward the rift. She gives her left hand a hesitant look and then holds it out toward the rift. Green light shoots from the mark and violently crashes into the rift.

/

The Pride demon calls up another wave of wraith demons to distract Bishop. Bishop easily swats the wraith aside, but their numbers were slowly becoming overwhelming. He lets out a wave of blades that cut through the wraiths and creates a clear path to the Pride demon. He takes a step toward the demon but stops as the rift explodes in a blinding green light. The Pride demon chuckles as it turns to the rift.

Pride: "Your interference has made no difference human. Our invasion of the human world has not been stopped."

Bishop lets out a growl as the demon steps closer to the rift.

Bishop: "You sre not getting away!"

He takes a running start and then jumps into the air. He lands on the back of the Pride demon. It stumbles as Bishop digs int o its back with his clawed gauntlets. It rights itself and begins to reach for the human clinging to its back. As it struggles to get a hold of him, the Pride demon violently trashes about. With out notice it tumbles into the rift as a wave of wraiths surge after it.

/

The energy from the mark begins to burn as the rift suddenly explodes in a brilliant burst of green. Izmae stumbles backwards as an ache settles in the joints of her arm. Everyone stares at the rift as it begins to swirl an pluse.

Solas: "Stand back! Something is coming through!"

The rift explodes again as a Pride demon stumbles from it. Everyone shares confused looks as the demon ignores them and stumbles about clawing at its back. The Pride demon lets out a triumphant growl as it finally gets a hold of what is on its back and flings it over its head.

Izmae lets out a surprised gasp as the figure of a man sails through the air. He hits the ground and uses the momentum to roll right to his feet. He dust off his hooded gray leather jacket as he takes a step toward the Pride demon. He points back to the rift.

Bishop: "Get back to the Fade. Now!"

The Pride demon chuckles as as electricity crackles along its skin, encasing it in armor.

Pride: "Not with out a fight."

Everyone is shocked when the man summons blades made of darkness and charges the demon alone. Solas draws their attention back to the rift.

Solas: "Seeker! More are coming through!"

A large number of wraith surge through the rift before it closes again. Izmae side steps a charging wraith and draws her sword and shield. The soldiers above provide fire support with their arrows as Cassandra and Izmae hack away at the large force of wraiths. Solas unleashes waves of frost that leave wraiths frozen solid, while Varric weaves through the crowd of wraiths dropping caltrops and shooting distracted wraiths. Solas points to the rift once again.

Solas: "Now, close it!"

Izmae turns her attention to the rift as the Pride demon lets out a growl and turns to her. As Izmae reches her hand out to the rift once again the demon begins to charge a large sphere of electricity. It roars as it lets the sphere loose. Seeing that its target is a distracted Izmae, Bishop's eyes begin to glow as he quickly forms a wall of dark blades. The wall of blades effectively block the demon's attack. The demon turns its attention to Bishop as he gives it a feral grin. The blades suddenly fly from the wall tearing the demon appart.

Pain shoots from the mark and up Izmae's arm. She drops her sword and grabs at her left wrist as the pain continues to grow. With one last surge of energy, the rift lets off one last burst of green that travels along the strands of energy and into the Breach above. The rift and Breach seem to calm as the nark goes dormant. Izmae begins to sway on her feet as her vision blackens. She begins to fall as she passes out. Bishop rushes to her side and catches her before she can hit the ground. He is stunned by the beauty of her face. Blazing red hair frames her sun kissed face. He is snapped out of his thoughts as footsteps rush toward him. Cassandra calls to him as he is surrounded by soldiers.

Cassandra: "Stop right there!"

Bishop looks toward their raised weapons.

Bishop: "Uh oh."


	12. An Inquisition is Born

An Inquisition is Born

Izmae was slow to return to consciousness. There was a slight throb in her head as she fully awoke. She looks down at her self to find that her cloths had been changed to an off white outfit with shinny buttons and soft brown leather boots. She slowly sits up to take in her new surroundings. Instead of the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she is now inside a wooden cabin with sparse furniture. An elf that is cleaning has yet to notice that she is awake. Izmae calls out to her.

Izmae: "Hey."

The elf drops what she is doing and turns in surprise. She is shocked to see that Izmae is awake and has spoken to her. She quickly drops to her knees and bows her head to the floor.

Elf: "Forgive me your grace. I had not realized that you had awoken."

Izmae gives her a confused look.

Izmae: "Your grace? Since when have people called me that?"

The elf manages to bow even lower.

Elf: "I did not mean any offense your grace. People have been talking of how Andraste herself delivered you from the Fade and that you stopped the Breach from growing."

Izmae: "So we're safe?"

The elf rises to sit on her folded legs.

Elf: "Yes. The Breach remains, but it is no longer growing. Lady Cassandra wanted me to inform her of when you awoke."

The elf stands and quickly moves for the door. Izmae rises from the bed.

Izmae: "Hang on a minute."

The elf turns to her once she reaches the door and shakes her head.

Elf: "At once she said."

The elf quickly leaves before Izmae can stop her again. Izmae lets out a sigh as she moves toward a chest at the end of the bed. She opens it to find her regular cloths and the sword and shield she had picked up. She changes back into her white blouse and leather corset and her own pants and boots. She straps on her leather bracers and trows her blue traveling cloak over her shoulders. She straps the steel sword to her hip and places the shield on her back as she moves to the door of the cabin. She lets out a sigh and then opens the door and steps outside. She finds her self in Haven surrounded by a crowd of people looking at her in awe. The crowd parts as she moves toward the chantry. Some people bow as she passes and hears a man whisper.

Man: "That's her, the Herald of Andraste."

Izmae hears a woman answer him as she climes the stairs that leads to the chantry.

Woman: "They say that Andraste herself delivered her from the Fade."

Izmaes pushes trough the heavy wooden doors and slams them shut behind her. She lets out a breath as she leans heavily on the closed doors. She glares down at her left palm where the mark lies dormant. Her attention is drawn to approaching footsteps. Cassandra wears a surprised look as she stops in front of Izame.

Cassandra: "You are awake?"

Izmae clinches her left hand into a fist as she stands from the door. She gestures to her closed hand.

Izmae: "Yeah. What happened? I thought this was suppose to close the Breach."

Cassandra lets out a sigh. She turns and begins moving back into the chantry, while motioning for Izmae to follow. Izmae falls into step with Cassandra as she begins to explain.

Cassandra: "Your mark lacked the energy to close the Breach completely, but it was able to stabilize it. It is no longer growing. Our advisers can tell you more."

She pushes through another set of heavy wooden doors that reveals a room with a large table. On the table is a complete map of all of Orlais and Ferelden. The blond haired man that was on the battlefield is standing at one end of the table arguing with a black haired woman and Leliana.

Man: "The templars would be more suited to help. The mages have been disorganized since the vote to dissolve the Circles."

Leliana lets out a huff as she crosses her arms.

Leliana: "I would have to disagree Cullen. The templars have been with drawing to themselves as of late. We know that the mages have enough power to close the Breach. All we have to do is convince their leaders."

They continue back and forth for a few moments before the black haired woman interrupts them.

Woman: "Enough you two. In case you haven't noticed, Cassandra has returned with the Herald."

Izmae gives the woman a look.

Izmae: "Herald?"

The woman nods to her.

Woman: "Yes, the Herald of Andraste."

Izmae: "I'm sorry, who are you? You seem very familiar."

The woman gives her notes a quick look and then answers.

Woman: "Josephine Montilyet. We met briefly two years ago at the summer bizarre in Navarra. Your sister was present. The Silent Bard, I believe she has taken to calling herself."

Izmae racks her mind. At a second glance at Josephine's dress her identity dawns on her.

Izmae: "Oh yeah, Rini started calling you Ruffles after laughing at your dress. Sorry about that by the way. Rini's fashion sense is more practical than flashy."

The man, Cullen, lets out a chuckle as Josephine's face turns red in embarrassment. He faces Izmae.

Cullen: "And I am Cullen Rutherford., commander of our forces Herald. I believe we met briefly on the battlefield."

Izmae gives him a nod. Cassandra steps to the table as Cullen and Leliana begin to argue again over witch faction to ask for help.

Cassandra: "Enough you two. The fact still stands that we lack the influence to even approach either group."

They are interrupted as someone comes storming into the room. The chantry clerk from earlier comes storming up to Cassandra and Izmae. He gestures to Izmae as he speaks to Cassandra.

Rodrick: "The danger has passed. Now I order you to place her in chains and prepare her for transport to Val Royaeux!"

Cassandra lets out and annoyed huff.

Cassandra: "I tire of your persistence chancellor."

She picks up a book that is laying on the table. She sets it down in front of Rodrick and points down to the cover.

Cassandra: "You know what this is?"

Rodrick gives her an angry glare, but remains silent.

Cassandra: "A rite passed down from the first Divine. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn."

Rodrick lets out a huff and turns to leave.

Rodrick: "May the consequences be on your head, Seeker."

Rodrick gives Izmae a final sneer and closes the doors behind him. Izmae turns to Cassandra.

Izmae: "Inquisition?" 

Cassandra: "Yes. A militia formed in times of chaos with the sole purpose of restoring order. We would like you to join us."

Izmae: "Me!?"

Cassandra: "Your mark is currently the only means we have at closing the rifts. If we are to stop this demon invasion, then we will need your help."

Izmae: "If you all are really trying to restore order, then yes I'll join you."

She gives Cassandra a sly smile.

Izmae: "I'll get paid for this, right?"

Cassandra is surprised at how easily she agreed. She thought it would take more convincing than that.

Cassandra: "Of course. Josephine will work out the details with you. In the mean time, we will need to figure out the agenda of our newest prisoner."

Izmae: "Another one?"

Leliana joins the conversation.

Leliana: "You were focused on the Breach at the time he appeared. He followed a Pride demon through the rift you tried to seal. He used a form of magic unlike any I have ever seen to defeat the Pride demon singled handed. Solas and Varric are interrogating him now."

Cassandra: "Yes, we should see if they have made any progress."

Cassandra and Leliana leave the war room. Curious about the new prisoner, Izmae follows them to the holding cells in the chantry's basement. Once she reaches the basement, she sees Solas leaning against the wall across from the cells while Varric is attempting to talk to a figure sitting in one of the cells.

Varric: "Come on Broody, it's been three days. If you don't talk, we can't help."

As she steps in front of the cell. Izmae takes in the sight of a figure of a man dressed in a dark gray leather hunter's coat. His face is obscured by the jacket's hood. He is seated on the floor with his back to the stone wall and facing the bars of the cell. The light glints off of the metal gauntlets that he wears on his hands. As he catches sight of Izmae, he completely ignores Varric and speaks.

Bishop: "I am glad to see that you have survived your ordeal."

Varric gives Izmae a look before addressing the man.

Varric: "Oh, what's wrong Broody? I'm not pretty enough to talk to?"

The figure turns his attention to the dwarf.

Bishop: "You trow me into a cell for three days and don't answer the only question that I ever asked. So, why would I answer any question asked of me?"

Varric wears a thoughtful look for a moment.

Varric: "Ah, I see your point."

Cassandra steps forward.

Cassandra: "What do you know of the Breach?"

Bishop: "Nothing pacific. The demons have become more aggressive since its appearance though."

Cassandra: "Do you think they caused it?"

Bishop: "It would have been impossible for a demon to cause the Breach."

Cassandra: "Impossible? What makes you so sure?"

Bishop: "From what I gathered, the Breach appeared here first. Your people have spoken of an explosion at a Conclave that was likely the cause of the Breach. A short time after a similar event occurred in the Fade. Can you really tell me that security at such an event would be so lax that an artifact capable of producing a treat as large as the Breach slipped in unnoticed?"

Cassandra: "We are unsure that anyone other than the Herald escaped the explosion. So, how do we know that you are not responsible for creating the Breach?"

Bishop: "As I said before, the Breach appeared here first and then in the Fade. Meaning whoever was responsible wanted to access the Fade from here. I was already there so it would have been pointless for me to create it. The fact that it has also caused utter chaos since its opening would be the main reason. As hard as it may be for you to believe, that is my home. It is where I grew up and I would like for it to not become a wasteland of wild demons."

Cassandra turns to Leliana, Varric and Solas.

Cassandra: "What do you make of his claim?"

Leliana: "I can detect no lie in his tone or body language. Either he is a superb lier of he is truly not responsible."

Varric: "I've been trying to talk to this guy for days, Seeker. He didn't even flinch at some of my more gruesome stories. I don't think he would just slip up and spill information."

Solas: "You should also take in consideration that he has made no attempts to escape. You saw your self the power he wields. He would have no trouble fighting his way out if he wished."

Izmae interrupts their conversation by clearing her throat. Once she has their attention she points to the cell.

Izmae: "Um, guys."

They turn to the cell to see the man now leaning against the bars. Several dark blades idly twirl in the empty space behind him.

Bishop: "If you are done chatting, I'd like to be on my way now. I still have to sort out what the demons are planning."

Leliana: "One last question, why have you stayed in the cell?"

Bishop nods to Izmae.

Bishop: "I only wished to see if the lady was alright after such magical exha ustion. Your friend would only deflect my question. After the third time in doing so, it became clear he had no intention of answering me, so I returned the favor."

Cassandra lets out an amused chuckle at Varric's irritated grumbling.

Bishop: "Your intentions in imprisoning me were not malicious, so I felt no need to force my way out. So, what now?"

Casandra thinks for a moment. She shares a brief look with Leliana, who just shrugs at her unasked question. Cassandra then turns back to the cell while pulling a ring of keys from her belt. Bishop stands at the doorway of the cell as Cassandra speaks again.

Cassandra: "I would like to formally extend an invitation for you to join the Inquisition."

Bishop crosses his arms and gives her a curious look as Cassandra opens the cell door.

Bishop: "Why?"

Cassandra: "We face an unknown enemy with a demon horde at its command. We will need capable warriors against such a threat. With the Templar Order in such disarray those warriors will be in short supply. You have proven that you have the power and experience to take on such enemies."

Bishop: "I must find the one leading the demons. I don't have time to deal with the political implications the Inquisition will cause."

Solas joins the conversation.

Solas: "The one you search for will no doubtly be the one responsible for creating the Breach. Your goal and the Inquisition's goal are the same. They may be small now, but they grow everyday. You will no doubt reach your goal sooner if you are allied with them."

Bishop thinks over Solas' words. He could not ignore the logic in his observations. With his mind made up, Bishop reaches up and pulls the hood from his head. He holds a hand out to Cassandra.

Bishop: "Very well. I'll join your Inquisition for now. You may call me Bishop."

Cassandra gives his offered hand a firm shake. She releases his hand and turns to leave. Leliana and Solas follow her out. Varric crosses his arms and gives Bishop a pointed look.

Varric: "You could have said that's all you wanted. These cells are so drafty."

Bishop simply gives him a friendly grin.

Bishop: "You kept me well entertained, master dwarf. You are good company sir."

Varric lets out a deep laugh.

Varric: "Master dwarf? Please call me Varric. Master dwarf was my father."

Varric gives Bishop and Izmae a wave as he heads up stairs to the warmth of the chantry. Bishop then turns to Izmae with a concerned look.

Bishop: "Are you truly well my lady? You have hardly said a word."

Izmae was momentarily distracted by the vibrant blue of Bishop's eyes. Paired with his gray streaked hair and dark skin, he left quite an impression. Had she been a simple noble woman she would have missed his question.

Izmae: "I'm fine. Though I will admit that trying to close the Breach did take quite a bit of my energy and please call me Izmae."

He gives her a nod and gestures to the stair way.

Bishop: "Shall we see if we can assist the Inquisition forces?"

Izmae gives him a nod and leads them back up to the chantry.


	13. Taking the First Steps

Taking the First Steps

The Inquisition stood at an impasse. With no leads on their enemies or sufficient influence to approach the templars and mages, Cassandra focused on organizing the Inquisitions current forces while Cullen worked to fortify their position at Haven. Josephine was also working to organize the Inquisition's supply lines. Leliana was putting her spies and scouts to work looking for leads on their enemy or allies for their cause.

Izmae took up lodgings in the cabin she had awoken in, while Bishop had managed to find a deserted cabin outside the camp walls of Haven. The glares and whispers that had been directed at him from those within the camp had begun to wear on his nerves since his release for the holding cells. The few templars that were with the Inquisition had been particularly voiceful. So in order to avoid conflict, he sought to find a place a little ways away from the main camp. The cabin was far enough away from the main camp that Bishop could practice his magic with out causing problems.

As Bishop made himself comfortable in the old cabin, he began to look through some of the furniture and items left behind by the previous owner. A collection of dusty rolls of parchment left on a desk caught his eye. He picks up the bundle of scrolls tied together with twine. Before he can investigate further, his attention is drawn to the door of the cabin as a loud, hurried knocking resonates from it. He opens the door and is surprised to find the Herald on the other side.

Bishop: "Herald? What brings you this far from the main camp?"

Izmae lets out a shaky huff as Bishop steps aside to let her into the cabin.

Izmae: "Cassandra wants me to familiarize myself with the camp's grounds. That has some how ended up with me running errands around camp."

She walks over to the fire Bishop had lit in the hearth to warm her hands. He notices a slight shaking in her hands as she drags a nearby stool closer to the hearth and continues to hold her hands toward the fire.

Bishop: "You okay?"

She rubs her hands together as he closes the cabin's door and drags another stool next to the hearth.

Izmae: "I've been running around in the snow for nearly an hour trying to collect iron ore for the quarter master. I finally managed to find the last pieces of ore, but I still need to find a suitable logging spot for her. Alchemist Adan has also asked me to find some old notes his master left behind somewhere in the camp."

Bishop looks down to the bundle of parchments he still held. He notices the wax seal of a master alchemist on one of them. He hands the bundle over to Izmae.

Bishop: "I think these are the notes you are looking for."

Izmae inspects the wax seal on one of the parchments.

Izmae: "Yep, these are it, thanks. What are you doing out here anyway?"

Bishop: "Avoiding the people in the camp. Particularly the few mages and templars."

Izmae: "Why?"

Bishop: "They would let their fear of me get the better of them."

Izmae: "I understand why the templars may fear you, but why the mages?"

He lets out a sigh and holds a hand out in front of himself. He calls out to his magic and a swirl of darkness gathers in his hand. It dances in his palm in a flame like fashion.

Bishop: "They will fear a power they perceive as evil. No other mage has ever had darkness at their call as I do. Magic is an extension of the mage who wields it. They alone chose how to use it. So, do I seem evil to you?"

He holds the dark energy toward her. She cautiously reaches to the darkness in his hand. The darkness weavers slightly as she places her hand in Bishop's. She lets out a soft giggle.

Izmae: "It's warm and kind of tickles. Cassandra said you killed a Pride demon on your own."

He gives her a silent nod and with draws his hand.

Bishop: "Don't freak out. I'm not going to hurt you."

At her hesitant nod, Bishop begins to concentrate. Blades of darkness begin to form all around them. They float slowly in a circle around the two. Izmae looks at the floating blades in wonder. She reaches out to one. It twirls out of her reach and continues its slow orbit. After a few moments Bishop dispells the blades.

Izmae: "So many of them. I can see how you took down a Pride demon now."

Bishop gives a silent nod. A thought comes to mind.

Bishop: "There's an old felling spot nearby. Maybe the quarter master can salvage some of the old wood and tools from there."

Izmae: "Really? That would be so much help. Come and show me."

Bishop hesitates for a moment as Izmae heads for the cabin's door before following her outside. He leads her down another dirt path to a wooded area. They pass a few trees before coming to a small clearing. There are several lumps of snow spread out across the small clearing covered in snow. Izmae steps over old felling tools as she approaches one of the rectangular lumps covered by snow. She brushes off some of the snow to reveal a thick tan canvas. She pulls the canvas back to reveal a persevered stack of cut lumber. She turns to Bishop with a satisfied smile.

Izmae: "This should satisfy the quarter master."

Izmae grabs his arm as she rushes up the path to the main camp. Bishop stumbles behind her as she drags him along. He manages to pull his hood over his head as they pass the training grounds. The soldiers stop to stare as they rush by. As they approach the quarter master's table, Izmae releases her hold on Bishop's arm. He stumbles a bit at the sudden loss of momentum before straightening himself. Izmae exchanges a few short words with the quarter master before returning to Bishop. She motions to the path that leads to the Alchemist's cabin. Bishop silently follows. Izmae turns to him as they stop outside the cabin.

Izmae: "Hang around for a bit. I'd like to talk after I give these notes to Adan."

She heads in to the cabin leaving Bishop awkwardly standing in the middle of Haven. He glances around nervously as people pass by him. He wonders pass the small tavern, slowly making his way back to his own cabin, when Varric's voice calls out to him.

Varric: "Haven't seen you around since the Seeker let you out of the cell. Figured you'd have high tailed it out of here to hunt down some demons on your own with how slow things have been moving."

Bishop spots Varric standing near a merchant's wagon wearing a friendly grin. Bishop gathers his nerve to respond.

Bishop: "One must prepare before marching into it. Besides, I agreed to join the Inquisition. It would be counter productive to make a move with out its input."

Varric: "Ah, I see. Free in body, but bound by duty. Not a bad pitch. Maybe I'll use it in my next book. You look a little off balanced. How about we sit down next to a fire and talk a bit."

Bishop follows Varric as he leads them a short distance down the path to a fire lit next to a tent. Three large logs lay around the fire for sitting on. Varric takes a seat on one log while Bishop takes a seat on the log laying opposite of it. As they get comfortable, Solas approaches.

Solas: "There you are Varric. May I join you?"

Varric gestures to the space next to him.

Varric: "Sure Chuckles. The more the merrier."

Solas takes a seat next to Varric as he shoots the elven mage a curious glance.

Varric: "So what brings you to this side of the camp Chuckles? The Alchemy hut giving off those strange smells again?"

Solas gives a silent shiver after recalling the gas explosion that happened when Adan first set up his lab. Nearly everyone in Haven was sick for two days before the smell finally died down.

Solas: "No. The Herald is attempting to brew one of Adan's potions on her own. It's going quite well aside from the arguing of proper alchemy steps."

Shouting and banging can be heard from the direction of the alchemy hut. The noise suddenly stops and Izmae comes storming up the path toward the fire. She sits down next to Bishop with five flask full of red liquid. She tucks them away into her shoulder bag as Solas, Bishop and Varric stare at her. She huffs as she stares back.

Izmae: "What?"

Varric: "Nothing, I think the whole camp could hear you arguing with Aden though."

Izmae: "Hey my brew turned out quicker than his. So I blew up a couple of glasses, I'm sure we have plenty laying around."

Solas clears his throat to prevent the mischievous glint in Varrics eye and tactfully changes the subject of their conversation.

Solas: "So, Varric, what can you tell us of this red lyrium? You seem to know the most about it."

Varric: "Yeah, and from first hand experience too."

This catches Bishop's attention.

Bishop: "So, you know how it's made?"

Varric: "Not really. Me and a group of friends back in Kirkwall found a strange idol made from the stuff on an expedition into the Deep Roads. There were no veins of the stuff and the idol was the only thing we found that was made of the stuff. I even went as far as reaching out to some of the mining guilds of Orzammar and nobody has ever seen any lyrium like it before."

Bishop: "Hmm, an idol? Where there any tool marks on it? It couldn't have just grown from a vein in a finished form like that."

Varric: "That's the thing, it was a solid with no tool marks. Like it had done just that."

A frown settles over Bishop's features.

Bishop: "Strange. The red lyrium at the temple was raw some of it wasn't even red. So was it already there under the surface or could some one really cause lyrium to behave in such a manner?"

Varric: "Green? Regular lyrium is more blue. Just how many kinds of lyrium are there?"

Bishop: "Im not sure. Lyrium grows green in the Fade."

Solas: "Perhaps it was drawn from the Fade by the same magic that caused the Breach, and then corrupted into red lyrium. As a way to ensure the Breach has a source of power to continue to grow."

Bishop: "Maybe. It would also suggest the one responsible for this mess was also behind the demon uprisings happening in the Fade."

Before their conversation can continue one of Leliana's scouts approach and draws Izmae's attention. She nervously clears her throat before speaking.

Scout: "Pardon the interruption my lady. Lady Cassandra has requested your presents in the war room."

At Izmae's nod the scout turns and leaves. Izmae returns her attention to the group around the fire.

Izmae: "Well, duty calls I guess. Lets go Bishop."

He gives her a confused look.

Bishop: "Cassandra asked for you not me."

Izmae rises from the log and fixes him with an annoyed glare. She quickly darts to his side and gives his arm a tug. As soon as he's on his feet she begins moving toward the chantry, dragging him behind her. Bishop lets out a few curses, but allows her to tug him along. Solas watches their retreating forms with and indifferent and calculating look as Varric lets out an amused chuckle.

Varric: "Wonder how long those two are gonna dance around each other."

Solas turns his attention to the fire, resisting the urge to frown.

Solas: "I would imagine they will deny their attraction until someone points it out."

Varric: "Well, don't look at me. I filled my quota as matchmaker back in Kirkwall."

Izmae quickly leads them through the chantry and into the war room. As the door closes behind them, Bishop moves off to the side as Izmae approaches the table and her awaiting advisers. Once she reaches the table she addresses Leliana first.

Izmae: "What do we have, Leliana?"

The spymaster points down at the map pinned to the table.

Leliana: "One of my scouts brings news from the Hinterlands. The rebel mages and templars have grown increasingly hostile, attacking anyone that crosses their paths. Their conflict has quickly grown out of hand and is threatening the safety of a nearby village."

Izmae thinks for a moment before speaking.

Izmae: "We should help if we can, but how will it help the Inquisition in the long run?"

Josephine steps to the table.

Josephine: "Ending the mage-templar conflict will no doubt restore commerce and stability to the region."

Cullen steps up to join the conversation as well.

Cullen: "That means access to the Hinterland's resources as well as easier travel routs through Frelden for our troops."

Leliana: "As well as completing the scouting party's original mission in the Hinterlands."

Izmae: "Which is?"

Leliana: "My lead scout was originally from the Hinterlands and provide information on a well renowned horse master that lives there. He could provide the Inquisition with sturdy horses. She also sent word of a chantry mother, Mother Giselle, who wishes to aid our cause. This chantry mother could provide valuable information on the resistance we can expect from the chantry as we move forward and how to handle it."

Cullen draws her attention.

Cullen: "There are also other opportunities you can look into while you are there."

Izmae wears a thoughtful look.

Izmae: "Such as?"

Cullen: "There is no doubt that the situation in the Hinterlands has taken a dire turn, so help out those in need and they may be willing to return the favor to us."

Izmae: "Alright. I'll get some people together and get to work."

With approving nods from her advisers, Izmae turns to leave. Bishop silently follows Izmae from the war room. Cassandra joins them as they exit the chantry.

Cassandra: "How soon can we leave?"

Izmae: "As soon as I check in with Varric and Solas, we're heading out."

Cassandra gives Izmae a nod and turns her attention to Bishop.

Cassandra: "And what of you?"

Bishop: "If the Herald is okay with it, I would accompany her."

Cassandra gives him a thoughtful nod as they part ways to prepare for the journey ahead, while Izmae goes to update Solas and Varric on their plans.


	14. Welcom to the Hinterlands

Welcome to the Hinterlands

After a short period of preparation a group consisting of Izmae, Solas, Cassandra, Bishop and Varric sat out for the Hinterlands. As they approaches the Inquisition's camp nestled in rocky hills overlooking a small village, they were greeted by a dwarven woman. Cassandra steps forward to address her.

Cassandra: "Scout Harding, report."

Scout Harding gives Cassandra a slight bow before speaking.

Scout Harding: "Lady Cassandra, thanks for coming. We've manage to push the mages and templars back a few times but we think they're getting ready to launch a bigger attack."

Cassandra: "Have you been able to determine where each of their main camps are located?"

Scout Harding: "I heard some templars talking abouty a large camp on a river down from an old broken bridge. And I think the mages maybe camped out somewhere in Witchwood. They keep coming from that direction."

Cassandra: "Good work."

Varric walks up to jion the conversation, eyeing Scout Harding.

Varric: "Harding, huh? You ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?"

The dwarven woman gives him a confused look.

Scout Harding: "Uh, no. Why?"

Varric: "Because then you'd bee Harding in-"

Cassandra cuts him off with a discussed grunt. They're attention is suddenly draw as an elf in Inquisition scout armor rushes up to the group. He gives a quick bow before addressing Scout Harding.

Elf: "Scout Harding! The mages and templars are going at it again. Their conflict is about to spill over into the village."

Scout Harding gives the elf a nod as he turns to rejoin his ranks. She then turns to Cassandra.

Scout Harding: "We better get down there before things get out of hand."

The small group quickly follows Scout Harding toward the village. The sounds of battle own out the cry of frighten villagers as a mage launches a volley of fire balls at a group of templars. The templars quickly form a wall with their shields. The fireballs smash harmlessly against the magic resistant metal, but burning chunks go flying, setting fire to several houses. Cassandra and Solas move toward the mages, while Izmae and Bishop move to confront the templars. Varric hangs back to cover both groups in case the fighting gets worse. Solas speaks out to the mages.

Solas: "Please stop. There is no need for this aggression."

One mage lets out a snarle and with a twist of his staff, sends a blast of ice at him. Cassandra quickly moves in front of him and deflects the blast with her shield. The mages let out outraged cries and charge. Meanwhile, Izmae wasn't having any better luck convincing the templars to disarm.

Izmae: "Stop this non-since. Can't you see you're only hurting innocent people!"

The group quickly part as a large templar from the back charges at Izmae with his shield. Bishop quickly summons a wall of blades between the two. The templar bounces off the wall of dark blades, his charge stopped. The templars let out battle cries of their own and charge as well.

The unorganized groups were no match for the Inquisition. Between the four in the mix and Varric picking off stragglers, the threat to the village was thwarted in mere minutes. As the final rebels fall Izmae, Varric, Solas, Cassandra and Bishop regroup.

Varric: "Well that went about as well as I expected. What now Seeker?"

Cassandra: "We check on the people in the village. They may still need help."

As the group disperses through the village, Cassandra leads a group of scouts to a small clearing to set up a watch post. They begin to hand out supplies to waiting villagers as Varric chats with a hunter. Solas speaks with an elven man, while Izmae wonders around, looking for something she could help with. She stops when she comes across a makeshift infirmary where Bishop and a woman in chantry robes stand over an injured man on a cot. She moves closer as the woman speaks.

Woman: "What's wrong?"

Man: "Please, Mother Giselle. Don't let them corrupt me with their magic."

The man cringes on the cot as he tries to move farther away from Bishop.

Giselle: "Hush now child. No one is trying to corrupt you. This man simply wishes ti ease your pain."

The man seems to calm down at her words. He gives Bishop another nervous glance before wincing in pain once again.

Man: "But...Okay."

Bishop steps forward and holds his hands over the injured man. Darkness gathers around Bishop's outstretched hands for a moment before moving like smoke toward the injured man. After a few moments the darkness recedes back to Bishop's hands and then dissipates. The man sits up from the cot blinking in surprise. All his injuries were gone. Mother Giselle gives the man a smile. The man returns her smile and rises from the cot.

Giselle: "See."

The man leaves to help others in the village. Bishop moves on to the next person as Mother Giselle catches sight of Izmae. She sits down on the vacated cot and motions for Izmae to join her. Izmae makes her way over.

Giselle: "Your friend is something else. He wondered over and started to heal the injured with out a word."

Izmae nods in silent in agreement as she takes a seat next to Mother Giselle on the cot.

Giselle: "It is quite fortunate that the Inquisition arrived when it did. That last attack would have wiped us out. So, how may I be of assistance to you."

Izmae: "Our spymaster informed me you may have some information that would aid the Inquisition."

Giselle: "Indeed. I came to the Hinterlands a few days ago to avoid a growing conflict in Val Royeaux among the remaining clergy. Your story has caused quite a stir in the chantry."

Izmae gives her a confused look.

Izmae: "My story?"

Giselle: "Yes. You were delivered from the Fade by Andraste herself. They don't know if you're a saint or a hieratic. Most are afraid that you are going to usurp the chantry all together."

Izmae lets out a frustrated huff.

Izmae: "That's ridiculous! I have no intention of usurping anyone. I just want to close the Breach!"

Giselle: "Then you must go and make your intentions clear to them."

Izmae: "How?"

Giselle: "Go to Val Royeaux. Stand before the remaining clergy and explain the Inquisition's intentions. You need not convince them all."

Izmae gives her a skeptical look.

Izmae: "No offense but won't that just make things worse. I mean they already think I'm trying to overthrow them."

Mother Giselle gives her a thoughtful look.

Giselle: "Let me put it to you this way. The chantry's power and influence lies in its unified voice. If you can change even one of the clergy's mind then you can lessen the impact of the chantry's opinion."

Izmae lets out a sigh.

Izmae: "It still seems like a bad idea, but I can't let the chantry make false assumptions about the Inquisition. So, I guess our next stop is Val Royeaux once we're done here. Thank you for the help Mother Giselle."

Mother Giselle gives her a greatful smile as they continue to converse. Solas passes them in a rush as he makes his way to Bishop. Seeing to the last injured village, Bishop turns to Solas with a weary sigh.

Bishop: "You look troubled. Is something wrong, Solas?"

Solas quickly shakes his head.

Solas: "An elven woman has fallen ill. Her husband has informed of a potion their son brews that can help her. Would you mind coming with me to retrieve the potion?"

Bishop: "I will accompany you. When do you wish to leave?"

Solas: "I have already informed Cassandra and Izmae, so now if you are able."

Bishop gives him a nod and the two quickly make their way to the southern fortress that the elven man had described to Solas. man's son, Hyndel, had apparently joined a peaceful cult that had taken residence in the fortress. When they reach the stone fortress a woman is standing inside the closed gate. She calls out as she notices them.

Woman: "Hold, strangers. What is your business here?"

Bishop answers back without hesitation.

Bishop: "We need to speak with Hyndel. It's an emergency."

The woman nods and disappears into the fortress. When she returns a young elven man is with her. The young man steps to the gate.

Hyndel: "I am Hyndel. What do you want?"

Solas: "Your father sent us. Your mother has fallen ill. She cannot breath. He said you use to make a potion that helped?"

The young man quickly reaches into his robe and pulls out a potion and a rolled up parchment.

Hyndel: "Yes. Here, the potion and instructions on how to brew more. Please, save my mother."

Bishop takes the potion and parchment, while Solas answers back.

Solas: "Don't worry, we will."

The two quickly make their way back to the village. Solas takes the potion and parchment to the man, while Bishop notices that Izmae, Cassandra and Varric are not in the village. After a quick word with Scout Harding he learns they went to negotiate with the horse master that lived farther in the Hinterlands. Bishop is walking toward a vakent camp fire when the elven man and Solas stop him. Bishop addresses the elven man.

Bishop: "How is your wife?"

The man tears up a bit.

Man: "She'll be fine now and it's all thanks to you two. So thank Sylaise or the Maker or… just thank you."

Solas and Bishop take a seat around the empty campfire as the man leaves. Solas is silent for a moment before he speaks.

Solas: "It is good to see you think of others. I noticed that you took the time to heal the injured villagers as well. Your parents must be proud to have raised such a thoughtful son."

Bishop doesn't notice how closely Solas is watching his reaction. He just gets this far off look as he tries to think of his birth parents. A dull ache begins to throb under the scar on his chest that snaps him out of his trance. He quietly replies.

Bishop: "I don't know, I've never met them."

Solas: "What do you mean?"

Bishop: "Some accident when I was younger. I can't really recall, but I did come into the care of a very nice elven woman."

Solas wears a slightly confused look for a moment before it turns to a more curious look.

Solas: "You came from the Fade, correct?"

At Bishop's confirming nod, Solas continues with his questioning.

Solas: "What was it like being there? It must have been quite strange."

Bishop: "It was at first, but any bnew place would seem strange at first glance. It was more fluid than here. Some things constantly changed, but there were always defined areas as well."

Solas: "I've never heard of such a thing. What causes these defined areas?"

Bishop: "Mostly the concentration of spirits, demons or undead activity."

Solas: "Wondrous. My experiences with the Fade have been limited to memory re-occurrences and dreaming. I've never been able to see the true nature of the Fade."

Solas gets a far off look, as if he's remembering something from long ago. Before Bishop can question him, their conversation is interrupted as Cassandra, Varric and Izmae return to camp riding horses. Izmae dismounts from her steed and approaches them.

Izmae: "Good, you guys are back. Mother Giselle has agreed to come to Haven to share everything she can with Leliana. We also managed to arrange a deal with Horse master Denitt. So we'll be heading back to Haven soon."

Bishop gives her a nod and turns back to Solas only to find him gone. He glances around for him, but shrugs off his sudden disappearance. He rises from the camp fire to see if Cassandra needed help with any last errands in the camp. Meanwhile Solas watches Bishop from the edge of the village. Could he have been wrong about the corrupting power of this dark magic? Humans were supposed to be especially vulnerable. Perhaps he was wrong, but his plans would not be deterred.

AN: So to clear up any confusion, I used magic to heal injuries while alchemy is used for illness.


	15. 15 Conflicting Ideals

AN: Is anybody even reading this?

Conflicting Ideals

Once Izmae and the others returned to Haven, Leliana immediately pulled Mother Giselle aside to gather all the information the chantry mother could offer. After several hours of discussion Leliana was satisfied she had gained several useful peaces of information. She soon called Izmae, Cullen, Cassandra, and Josephine to the war room to share what she learned. As they settle around the table, Leliana begins to speak.

Leliana: "Well, the status of the chantry is about as well as we expected. The notable chantry mothers have basically turned on each other in their attempts to secure the title of Divine for themselves."

Cullen leans on the oak table in thought.

Cullen: "What are our options?"

Izmae: "Mother Giselle suggested that I address the clergy directly."

Leliana: "But what good would that do. They are already calling the whole Inquisition a heretic hoax."

Cassandra: "What choice do we have, Leliana? Meeting with the remaining clergy will help clear up the misconceptions they already have of us."

Josephine cuts in as she checks off several items on her clipboard.

Josephine: "In the meantime, Mother Giselle has provided us with a list of useful names. If we play our cards right, we can secure the support of several notable nobel families. Maybe even some of the lesser branches of the chantry as well."

Cassandra: "Then we have a plan of action for the moment. I will accompany the Herald to Val Royeaux to ensure her safety."

Cassandra turns to Izmae as the others leave.

Cassandra: "We should keep our group small. Bring only two others with us."

Izmae gives her a nods and leaves the war room and the chantry. She turns left down the dirt path leading to the alchemist's hut to see Solas. She finds him just outside Adan's hut. He turns to her when he notices her approach.

Solas: "Ah, Herald. It is good to see you outside of bu sines."

Izmae gives him an apologetic smile.

Izmae: "I'm afraid I'm here on business Solas."

Solas: "I understand. With the state of things, it may be for the best we move as fast as possible. What do you need, Herald?"

Izmae: "Cassandra and I are heading to Val Royeaux soon. Do you want to join us?"

Solas thinks on it for a moment, then shakes his head.

Solas: "I'm afraid I cannot. Commander Cullen has informed me of several mages who have joined the Inquisition. He wishes for me to evaluate their abilities so they can apply their skills where they would be most useful."

Izmae: "Okay, is there anything you'd like us to pick up from the markets for you?" 

Solas is surprised to hear her ask such a thoughtful question. He manages to his surprise from her and replies.

Solas: "No, Herald. I have all I need here."

She nods in understanding. With a small wave good bye to Solas, she heads for Varric's little campsite next. She finds the crafty dwarf sitting on a log next to his fire writing letters. She takes a seat on the log across from his own and waits for him to notice her presents. After finishing his current letter he looks up to her.

Varric: "Anything I can help you with, Herald."

Izmae: "Cassandra and I are heading to Val Royeaux soon. Want to come along?"

This immediately catches Varric's attention. He quickly picks up another scrape of paper and scribbles down a quick letter and then looks back to Izmae.

Varric: "Sure. I have some errands I need to take care of anyway."

Izmae rises an eyebrow at the aloof tone of his response. She gestures to to the pile of letters next to him.

Izmae: "What are you writing?"

Varric gives the letters a quick glance.

Varric: "Oh, these?"

Varric hands her the quick letter he just finished. Izmae looks at the letters and sees the words are written in the dwarvish language. Varric gives her a sly smile.

Varric: "Just some letters for home."

Izmae gives him a look that clearly says she's not convinced, but she decides to let the matter drop for the moment.

Izmae: "Okay then. We'll be heading out at first light."

Before she can stand from the log, Varric speaks again.

Varric: "You know, you should invite Broody to come along too. Ya know, let him see Thedas a little before charging back off to the Fade."

Izmae gives the idea some serious thought before replying a little nervously.

Izmae: "I don't know. He doesn't seem too fond of large crowds. With all that is going on, Val Royeaux is sure to be packed."

While arranging his letters, Varric takes note of the small blush forming on Izmae's cheeks without her noticing. He gives a little cough to cover his slight chuckle and replies.

Varric: "I'm sure he'll be fine as long as he keeps his magic to himself."

Varric's charming tone convinces her it wouldn't hurt to offer. She stands from the log and gives the dwarf a slight nod.

Izmae: "All right. It can't hurt to offer. Has he been around?"

Varric: "He's down by the forge, I think. Harrit was showing him how to improve his equipment."

Izmae: "Thanks. Be ready to leave at first light then."

With a final wave, she makes her way from Varric's campfire down to Harrit's forge. She finds Bishop at the armor table working on his jacket, with Harrit watching his progress and giving him pointers.

Harrit: "See, it's not that hard. You just need the proper tools and materials. Now you have a reinforced hunter's coat that can take even the heaviest of hits for you."

Bishop stands and puts on the modified coat. With Harrits pointers, he could hardly tell a weight diffrence from the added leather. While Bishop was trying out his coat, Harrit noticed Imae's arrival.

Harrit: "Oh, hey there Herald. Do you need any help modifying any of your gear?"

Izmae gives the blacksmith a friendly wave in greetings.

Izmae: "Maybe latter Harrit. Bishop can we talk?"

He gives her a nod.

Bishop: "Sure. Thank you for your help Sir Harrit."

Harrit: "No problem. Come by any time you need your gear worked on."

The two wave to Harrit and head down the path leading to Bishop's cabin.

Bishop: "So, what do you need Herald?"

Izmae lets out an annoyed huff at the mention of her current title.

Izmae: "I wish everyone would stop calling me that. I have a name you know!"

Bishop is surprised at the aggravation behind her words.

Bishop: "Apologizes. I hadn't realized it bothered you so much."

Izmae lets out a breath to calm herself.

Izmae: "People are assuming something that is supported by absolutely no evidence. Everything that has happened so far has been a result of magic. Everyone claiming it to be some divine act is beginning to make me feel like a fraud."

Bishop nods in understanding. It was unlikely that the Breach had any divine purpose and more likely the results of a mage meddling with dangerous magics.

Bishop: "You should bring these concerns to Cassandra and Leliana. It would do no good for the Inquisition to contradict itself in such a manner."

Izmae: "Good point. I'll let them know. Anyway, Cassandra, Varric and I are heading to Val Royeaux in the morning. Would you like to come with us?"

Bishop: "I don't see why not. Sure I'll come along."

Izmae's mood brightens at his response. They stop at the door of his cabin as she speaks again.

Izmae: "Okay, we'll be leaving at first light. Be ready."

Bishop gives her a nod and she turns to head to her on cabin to prepare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first light Cassandra, Izmae, Varric and Bishop were on their way to Jadar by horse back. The trip took nearly all morning. Once there, they easily found a boat that would take them to Val Royeaux. By mid after noon the four found themselves at the gates of Val Royeaux. Bishop stares in wonder at the tall buildings, amazed to see real architecture that was not crumbling. His attention is drawn to a man and woman walking toward them. As the couple catch sight of them, the woman lets out a horrid gasp. The man takes her by the elbow and rushes her away. Cassandra gives them a passing glance.

Cassandra: "The city still mourns."

Before anyone can respond, an Inquisition scout rushes up to them. She bows and addresses Cassandra.

Scout: "Lady Cassandra, the chantry mothers have gathered to address the people of Val Royeaux. Be weary, a large number of templars gather with them."

Cassandra: "Templars? Thank you for the warning. Head back to Haven and inform Leliana in case of… delays."

The scout gives Cassandra a nod and leaves the city. Izmae shoots Bishop a worried glance before following Cassandra into the markets. After a quick look around, the group's attention is drawn to a small stage with a growing crowd. Several clerics are on the stage addressing the gathering people. A few Templars stand with them on the stage. One woman aggressively gestures to the crowd as Izmae approaches the stage.

Woman: "Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me. An imposter walks among us. I ask, what will become of this false prophet that murdered our beloved Divine. Well wonder no more."

The crowd parts as the woman points an accusing finger at Izmae.

Woman: "Here is the so called Herald of Andraste."

Izmae stands firm in the face of the woman's damning attitude.

Izmae: "I made no such claim. I simply wish to close the Breach."

Whispers break out among the crowd. Cassandra quickly follows up her statement with one of her own.

Cassandra: "It's true. The Inquisition is trying to end this madness."

Before the woman can reply, a group of armed Templars march onto the stage. The woman becomes even more haughty.

Woman: "You're too late. Our Templars have returned."

She is confused as the lead Templar in seeker armor walks by her without a second glance. Before she can question him another Templar quickly strikes her to the ground. One of the Templars moves to help her, but is stopped by the man in seeker armor.

Man: "Still yourself, Sir Barris. She is beneath us."

Cassandra lets out a shocked gasp at the Templar's crude treatment of clergy members. Bishop narrows his eyes at both men before focusing on Lucian. The name Barris sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't figure out why. Izmae simply shifts into an unimpressed pose.

Izmae: "Not here for use then?"

The man lets out an amused huff.

Man: "As if there were a reason."

Cassandra finally shakes off her shock to address the man.

Cassandra: "Lord Seeker Lucian, we must speak-"

Lucian quickly cuts her off with a snarl.

Lucian: "Do not address me. Creating a heretical movement and hiding behind a puppet, you should be ashamed, Cassandra. We did not fail when we left the chantry to purge the mage threat."

He turns his attention to the woman who was struck by his Templar.

Lucian: "It was you who failed when the chantry tried to leash our power."

He then turns his attention to Izmae.

Lucian: "If you've come to appeal to the chantry, you're too late. The only destiny here that demands respect, is mine."

Izmae quickly becomes irritated.

Izmae: "If you're not here to help deal with the Breach, then you're wasting everybody's time."

Before Lucian can respond, the Templar he addresses speaks up.

Barris: "Lord Seeker… what if she really was sent by the Maker. What if-"

One of Lucian's Templars grabs him by the shoulder. He responds in an almost monotone voice.

Templar: "You are called for a higher purpose. Do not question."

Barris wrestles with his thoughts, but gives a nod and remains silent. Lucian returns his attentin to Izmae and gives her a sneer.

Lucian: "I will make the Templar Order glorious once more. We deserve recognition and independence from the chantry. You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition less than nothing. Templars, Val Roteaux is unworthy of our protection. We march!"

As the Templars begin to march out of the market, Barris turns one last time to Izmae and her group. His hesitance to follow Lucian grows for a moment as his gaze lands on Bishop. An old childhood memory itches at the back of his mind before slipping away. He quickly shakes the doubt from his min and falls back in line with his Templar brothers. Izmae lets out a huff.

Izmae: "Well, looks like we'll get no help from the Templars."

Cassandra: "Don't be so quick to write them all off. Surely there are some among them that see the madness in Lord Lucian's actions."

Izmae: "How well do you know him? Maybe we could work out some kind of exchange."

Cassandra gives her a slight struge of her shoulders.

Cassandra: "Lord Lucian took over the order after the death of Lord Seeker Lambert nearly two years ago. The man I knew was not one to give into such grand standings as this. It is almost as if he were a different person all together."

Cassandra's words catch Bishop's attention. He lets out a thoughtful sound as he thinks over Lord Lucian's behavior.

Bishop: "Hmm…."

Izmae turns her attention to him.

Izmae: "What's wrong, Bishop?"

Bishop waves off her concern tone.

Bishop: "It's nothing at the moment."

Before she can question him further, the group's attention is drawn to a nearby stand as a merchant waves to get their attention. Cassandra motions to the merchant.

Cassandra: "I'll deal with this. Why don't you try talking with the chantry mothers?"

Izmae gives the stage a nervous glance as Cassandra walks to the merchant. She looks to Varric and Bishop. Varric gives her a mischievous grin before following after Cassandra, leaving her standing alone with Bishop. The mage motions to the stage. Izmae lets out a calming breath, then turns and makes her way to the stage where the woman from earlier still sits rubbing at her head where the Templar struck her. The woman gives them a bitter look as she notices their approach.

Woman: "We have been shown up by our own Templars. And now, the clergy is scattered in the wind along with their convictions. So tell me, are you really the Maker's chosen?"

Izmae: "To be honest, I don't really know."

A look of peace settles on the woman's face.

Woman: "Your honesty brings me more comfort than you can know. Everything I have ever known has been shaken to its very core. I cannot say what you truly are either but perhaps that is the Maker's plan. We shall all see in the days to come."

Izmae gives her a slight bow and then turns to Bishop. They turn and begin to make their way back to Cassandra and Varric. They stop when a man approaches Izmae. He gives her a quick bow and then holds out an envelope.

Man: "Lady Herald, I bring an invitation. Madame Vivienne de Fer invites you to attend her salon at the Ghislain estates just outside of Val Royeaux."

The man stands as Izmae takes the envelope from his outstretched hand.

Man: "Present this invitation to the guards stationed outside of the gates and they will escort you to the grounds. Good day, Lady Herald."

With one last bow, the man departs. Izmae and Bishop rejoin Cassandra and Varric, who have finished speaking with the merchant. Izmae shows the invitation to Cassandra.

Izmae: "It would appear we have garnered the attention of a very important mage, Vivienne de Fer. She is the First Enchanter in Empresses Celen's court if I'm not mistaken."

Cassandra gives her a nod.

Cassandra: "Indeed she is and a powerful ally, if we can convince her to join the Inquisition. She will be of great help in securing the help of rebel mages as well."

Their conversation is suddenly cut short when an arrow lands in the ground at Izmae's feet. Varric, Cassandra and Bishop look around in alarm, while Izmae pulls the arrow from the ground. She pulls a note from the end of the arrow. She quickly reads it as Cassandra Varric and Bishop turn back to her.

Izmae: "It looks like someone else wants to help us out. Cassandra take a look at this."

She hands the note to Cassandra and takes a quick glance around the market for herself. Cassandra lets out a sigh after quickly reading over the note.

Cassandra: "I suspected as much. It is likely a petty squabble among the nobles. If you wish to attend Lady de Fer's salon, we will remain here and deal with this. If we can find the one who sent this letter we may even secure another ally."

Izmae gives he a nod.

Izmae: "Very well. I shall take my horse up to Ghaislain's estate. Be careful."

The three give her a nod as she turns and heads for the gates of Val Royeaux. Cassandra turns to Bishop and Varric.

Cassandra: "The note mentions the location of three clues that will help deal with this trouble maker. One is here in the markets, another in the cafe and lastly one at the docks. We should split up. I will search the markets."

Varric: "I'll cover the cafe."

Bishop: "I'll take the docks then."

Varric and Bishop leave Cassandra searching in the markets and the soon part ways. Varric heads for the cafe and Bishop heads for the docks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take Izmae long to find the gates of the Ghaislain estates. Two guards stand vigil at wrought iron gates. Behind the gate a well worn path leads up a large hill that has a spacious villa built at its top. One of the guards approach Izmae.

Guard: "Invitation please."

Izmae hands him the envelope with the invitation inside. The guard quickly check the invitation before giving her a nod. He signals for the other guard to open the gate. He turns his attention back to Izmae.

Guard: "Madame de Fer's salon is well under way. Follow the path up to the villa. A stable hand will keep your stead while you attend."

Izmae gives him a nod and continues on to the villa. Once there she leaves her stead with one of the waiting stable hands. A servant leads her up the stairs of the villa and into the main house. The servant opens a large set of gilded doors and announces her to the room.

Servant: "Now presenting, Lady Izmae Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste."

This immediately draws the attention of a near by man and woman. The two approach Izmae as she steps into the room. The man speaks first.

Man: "Ah, Herald of Andraste. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

The man gives her a bow, while the woman gives her a curtsy. Izmae gives them a courious look.

Izmae: "So, you have heard of me?"

The woman joins the conversation.

Woman: "All of Orlais has by now. How Andraste delivered you from the Fade herself and how you single handily stopped the Breach from expanding."

Their conversation is interrupted as an arrogant man saunters down a near by set of stairs.

Arrogant Man: "Herald of Andraste, what a load of pig shit. You and your Inquisition. Just a group of heretics looking for attention, when there are others more worthy."

The man gives her a sneer and draws a gilded claymore from his back.

Arrogant man: "Think your better than the rest of us just because of a lie you started yourself. I challenge you to a duel. Let us see what you're made of."

Before he can make a move forwards, a frosty mist washes over him, freezing him in place with a dusting of ice. Izmae looks to a nearby set of stairs where the ice magic came from to see a tall elegant dark skinned woman gracefully descending them. The woman gives her a nod before speaking to the arrogant man.

Woman: "Why my dear duke, you know better than to start trouble at one of my gatherings. You spoil all the help your dear aunt spared to help you win last years Grand Tourney."

She stops between Izmae and the frosty duke, facing him.

Woman: "Now, what ever shall we do with you. You have interrupted my event, but have besmirched the Herald's honor. I know lets let her decide. Well darling?"

The elegant woman steps aside as Izmae approaches the frozen duke. As she glares into his eyes, she can see his sudden fear. At the realization it fear for his reputation than his life she lets out a satisfied huff and drops her glare. She waves to grab the woman's attention.

Izmae: "I think the duke has learned the error of his way. You can let him go."

The woman gives Izmae a slight bow and then turns to the duke.

Woman: "By the grace of the Herald, you are free to go."

With a wave of her hand, the ice vanishes from the duke. He falls to the floor gasping for breath and shivering. He pounds his fist on the floor and gives Izmae a final glare before storming from the room. The woman gestures for Izmae to follow and together they move to a balcony over looking the remaining guest. The woman turns to Izmae.

Woman: "So glad you could join us dear. I am Vivienne de Fur. First Enchanter of Montsimmard, adviser to Empress Celen and leader of the last loyal mages."

Izmae: "Loyal mages?"

Vivienne: "Yes. The ones that still believe that magic is ment to serve. The system the was in place worked, so long as those involved put forth the effort to make it work."

Izmae gives her a confused look.

Izmae: "What exactly is it that you want with the Inquisition then?"

Vivienne: "The Inquisition is trying to quell the chaos that is currently plaguing the land. I and the remaining loyal mages, in order to fulfill our pledge, wish to help."

This catches Izmae by surprise.

Izmae: "Really, then we may not need the rebel mages after all."

Vivienne: "Don't be so sure, dear. Once the vote to dissolve the circles was made, nearly all the mages turned rebel. They were so blinded by their mistreatment, they forgot the value of the Circles. We had protection, could train in safety, and accumulate our knowledge. The rebels have acted on a rash decision and have gone mad with their power. If not for the Inquisition they may have continued to wreak havoc in the Hinterlands. But the unfortunate fact remains that the rebel mages are currently the largest faction of mages in Ferelden. I will not allow their limited vision condemn all mages. Allow me to join the Inquisition to show Thedas that not all mages of Ferelden act on such rash impulses."

Izmae thinks it over for a moment. A First Enchanter would have invaluable combat experience, magical knowledge, and possibly political sway.

Izmae: "Okay Madame De Fur. The Inquisition welcomes any help you are willing to lend. Report to Haven when you are able."

Izmae moves to leave, but is stopped as Vivienne speaks again.

Vivienne: "Oh, one last thing dear. I do have several friends who decided to join the rebel movement. Once you return to Val Royeaux, look for Enchanter Fiona. I believe she can get you an audience with the rebels."

Izmae gives her a bow.

Izmae: "Why Madam de Fur, I do believe that this is the beginning of a fruitful partnership."

With that said, Izmae turns and leaves the estate.

/

In Val Royeaux Varric, Bishop and Cassandra regrouped in the markets after finding the three clues described in the note.

Bishop: "So, we have a key, a location and a time. What do you think Seeker? Should we handle this or wait for the Herald to return?"

Cassandra thinks as she looks over their clues.

Cassandra: "I don't know the family that owns this estate. The area is largely occupied by some of the lesser of the noble families. I am sure we will be able to handle this on our own. Let us find this courtyard."

After searching the back streets of Val Royeaux for a few hours, the three finally find the courtyard described in the clue as evening sets in. They scan the darkening courtyard. As they are searching the seemingly empty courtyard, a seething noble man comes storming from a gateway. He recognizes Cassandra immediately.

Noble Man: "Inquisition!"

An elf woman suddenly jumps from the shadows with a bow and arrow at the ready. She quickly takes aim at the noble man and shouts.

Woman: "Say what!"

The man gives her an out raged look.

Noble Man: "What!?"

She lets the arrow fly. It lands perfectly in his chest, piercing his hart. The elf pumps her fist in victory. She then turns to the group. After giving them a quick look over a frown settles on her face.

Elf Woman: "Wait, aren't one of you suppose to be glowing or something?"

Bishop steps forward.

Bishop: "If you're referring to the Herald, then she isn't here. She has trusted us to handle this matter for us. May I ask who that man is?"

The woman gives the dead noble a quick glance before shrugging. She walks to his corpse and pulls her arrow from his chest.

Elf Woman: "Don't know this guy from manners. My people just said the Inquisition may want to look into him."

Varric gives her a curious look.

Varric: "Your people? You mean elfs?"

The woman lets out an amused huff.

Elf Woman: "No silly. People people."

Their conversation is interrupted by shouts and approaching footsteps.

Elf Woman: "Ya better get round some cover, yeah? This piff had a small army with him."

Cassandra, Bishop, Varric and the mysterious woman take up a defensive circle in the middle of the courtyard as they are surrounded by angry soldiers. Bishop rises an eybrow at them, while Varric lets out a chuckle and Cassandra is confused.

Cassandra: "Where are their-"

The elven woman cuts her off with a burst of laughter.

Elf Woman: "I stole their breeches!"

As the pants-less soldiers begin to attack, Cassandra shots the elf an annoyed look.

Cassandra: "It would have been more productive to steal their weapons."

Cassandra knocks several men over with her shield as the elf woman shots several more men down with her bow. The elf lets out another bout of manic laughter.

Elf Woman: "I know, but come on. No breeches!"

Varric lets out his own series of chuckles as he flips over a group of men and shoots explosive arrows into the ground at their feet. The explosion seends the men flying in every direction.

Varric: "Yeah Seeker. When's the last time you had any fun like this."

Cassandra lets out an annoyed huff as she bashes aside a man charging at her. She side steps another charging man and slashes his back with her sword.

Cassandra: "I have plenty of fun Varric!"

As she stabs another man with her sword, she shoots a glace at Bishop.

Cassandra: "You have been awfully quiet."

Bishop is standing in a circle of knocked out men. He turns to Cassandra as the last of their attackers fall. He gives her a sly smirk.

Bishop: "I tend to focus on fighting rather than banter."

As the group comes back together, Bishop turns to the mysterious woman.

Bishop: "So, do you have a name?"

Elf Woman: "Oh, right. Well it's two names, well maybe three. "

Bishop watches as the elf fumbles over her words.

Elf Woman: "Okay so it's like this. My friends think you Inquisition lot are grand and all, so here I am."

Cassandra: "Friends?"

Elf Woman: "Yeah, The Friends of Red Jenny. That's us."

Bishop: "So, your name is Jenny?"

Elf Woman: "No silly. I'm Sera."

Varric suddenly speaks up.

Varric: "The Red Jennys! We had a few running around in Kirkwall. You watch out for the little guys right?"

Sera: "Exactly. This whole Breach thingy is bad for business. So, me and my Friends want to help get things back in order and profitable. What do you say?"

Cassandra eyes Sera wearily for a moment, then pulls Varric aside. She speaks quietly.

Cassandra: "You seem to know the most about this organization, Varric. What do you think?"

Varric: "They're allies worth having. The Friends of Red Jenny are an extensive spy network, only they tend to be every day people. People in all corners of society and people you'd never think would be spies. Lelianna is good, but these guys are everywhere."

Cassandra gives him a nod and they rejoin Sera and Bishop.

Cassandra: "Okay. You will find the Inquisition camp at Haven."

Sera: "All right! I can't wait to meet the Herald. See you guys around."

She suddenly throws down a smoke pallet and disappears. Bishop and Varric turn toCassandra as the smoke clears.

Bishop: "What now?"

Cassandra: "It is getting late. I shall look into finding lodgings for the night. You two should see if the Herald has returned."

They make their way back to the main streets of Val Royeaux as a group and then part ways. Cassandra goes in search of an open inn while Varric and Bishop continue to the market square. After making sure Cassandra is out of sight Varric nudges Bishop to get his attention.

Varric: "Hey, I have some errands I need to run. Do you mind looking for the Herald on your own?"

Bishop gives him a brief look of suspicion, but shrugs in response.

Bishop: "I don't mind. Don't be long though. I can't promise that Cassandra won't come looking for you if you're missed."

Varric gives him a wave as he begins heading down a side street.

Varric: "Will do."

Bishop wanders on his own for a while before coming into a deserted market square. Making sure he's alone, Bishop removes his hood and looks in wonder at the archetict of the buildings. A smile forms on his face as music from busy cafes drift from the surrounding streets. Blades of magic begin to flicker around him as he slips off into his thoughts. They begin to drift through the air as Bishop hums to the distant tunes, while strolling around the deserted square. He is startled when some one clears their throat to draw his attention. The blades suddenly vanish as he quickly turns to see Izmae chuckling. He quickly gathers his wits.

Bishop: "Oh, Izmae. It's just you."

She gives one last chuckle before responding.

Izmae: "Where is everyone else?"

Bishop: "Cassandra is finding us a place to stay for the night and Varric is off running his personal errands. How was your meeting with Madame de Fur?"

She steps beside him and loops her arm through his. They begin to casualy stroll the empty market square as Izmae responds.

Izmae: "Quite well. She was already looking to join the Inquisition and even arranged for me to meet one of the leaders of the rebel mages tonight."

She directs their stroll back onto the main streets of Val Royeaux and toward a semi-busy cafe. They stop for a moment outside of the cafe as Bishop replies.

Bishop: "How generous of her."

Izmae fidgets nervously as she continues with their conversation.

Izmae: "This is where Madame de Fur arranged the meeting to you mind coming along with me? It may put the rebel mage at ease to know the Herald works along side mages herself."

Bishop: "I don't see why not. We're already here anyway."

Izmae gives him a slight smile and they they step into the cafe. After a quick look around an elf woman dressed in Circle robes waves to get their attention. She gives Izmae a slight bow as they approach.

Izmae: "Enchanter Fiona, right?"

Fiona: "Yes and you are the Herald of Andraste. Lady Vivienne sent me a letter telling me to met you here. As she has no doubly already told you, I am one of the leaders of the rebel mages. More pacifically I lead the mages currently in Redcliff. We have heard of the Inquisitions intent to close the Breach and would like to offer our assistance."

Izmae expression shifts into a frown. She crosses her arms as she replies.

Izmae: "Why now? We were just in the Hinterlands a few days ago and your people made no attemps to reach out to us. In fact you even went out of your way to avoid the Inquisition scouts that were sent to Redcliff."

An edge of desperation creeps into Fiona's tone.

Fiona: "You must understand our situation. With the dessolving of the Circle of Magi a certain degree of mistrust has been cast upon all mages across Thedas. Many would wish us harm. We turned away your scouts so we could determine the motives of the Inquisition for ourselves."

Izmae gives her a skeptic look.

Izmae: "Hmm, so what are you proposing?"

Fiona nervously glances around before turning back to Izmae.

Fiona: "Not here. The danger of persecution hangs over our heads even more so now. Meet me in the tavern in Redcliff to discuss the conditions of our alliance. Until then, good day Lady Herald."

Fiona exits the cafe and heads toward the gates of Val Royeaux. Izmae turns back to Bishop.

Izmae: "Well, it would seem Madame de Fur has a good sense of timing. Let see if we can track down Cassandra and Varric."

Bishop gives her a slight bow and offers her his arm. Izmae gives him a grin and takes his arm and loops her own with it. The wonder the streets looking into the darken shop windows while searching for their companions. After a while Varric comes jogging up to them. Izmae leaps away from Bishop with a slight blush on her face. Varric simply gives her a sly smirk, but doesn't comment.

Varric: "Finally. You two are some hard people to find. Come on. Cassandra found us a place to stay for the night."

Varric leads them back through several streets before coming upon an inn nestled in a calm corner of the bustling city. Before they enter, Bishop makes sure to pull his hood back up. The inn's first floor is set up as a bar and kitchen area with the rooms on the upper floors. They join Cassandra at a secluded table near the stairs. She wears a rather annoyed look as they settle at the table around her.

Izmae: "So, how did the investigation of the mysterious note go?"

Cassandra: "It has been taken care of. The sender of the note, Sera, has even joined the Inquisition. How did the meeting with the First Enchanter go?"

Izmae: "excellent. Madame de Fur has also joined the Inquisition. She even arranged for me to meet one of the major leaders of the rebel mages in Redcliff, Enchanter Fiona. Fiona wishes to discuss the terms of an alliance."

Cassandra's expression morphs into surprise.

Cassandra: "Oh, really? Securing the mages was much simpler that I thought."

Varric joins the conversation.

Varric: "I don't know Seeker. The way they gave us the cold shoulder before, it seems a little fishy that they've changed their minds all of a sudden."

Cassandra: "We have little choice after the response the Templars delivered today."

Izmae intervenes to avoid an argument.

Izmae: "We won't know until we meet with Fiona in Redcliff. So, how about our rooms for the night?"

Cassandra's annoyed look returns.

Cassandra: "They only had two unoccupied rooms remaining. Every where else has already been booked by the large number of chantry officials and Templars currently present in the city. We will have to share."

Cassandra pulls Izmae off to the side, while Bishop and Varric remain chatting at the table. She speaks in a low tone so she is not over heard.

Cassandra: "Would you mind sharing a room with Bishop?"

Izmae is surprised by Cassandra's sudden question.

Izmae: "Why?"

Cassandra: "Lelianna and I believe that Varric is in contact with someone who would be of great use to the Inquisition. He has denied this every time we have asked, but I am certain he has been in constant contact with this person. In fact I believe the very purpose of him accompany us was to pass on a message and so I wish to keep an eye on him."

Izmae gives the dwarf a quick nervous glance before responding.

Izmae: "You don't think Varric is planning anything bad, do you?"

Cassandra: "I don't think so but it is imperative that we get into contact with Varric's associate."

Izmae gives her a nervous nod and they turn back to the table. Cassandra speaks to Bishop, while holding out a room key to him.

Cassandra: "Varric and I will share a room, while you and the Herald share the other."

Bishop lets out a surprised cough that hides his shock. Once he regains his composure, he gives Cassandra a nod. Cassandra and Izmae settle back down at the table for dinner. After a few hours of talking and one of Varric's long winded stories,group heads upstairs for the night. Cassandra and Varric disapear into their room as Bishop and Izmae arrive at their own. Once Izmae opens the door, her face morphs into annoyance.

Izmae: "What the hell? There's only one bed!"

A large bed draped in fine silk takes up nearly half the room. On the opposite wall, a door leads to a wash room. Bishop moves around Izmae and into the room as her cheeks begin to redden. He sits don in a wooden chair next to a small table that is tucked into the corner next to a large bay window looking out over the harbor. He turns to see her uncomfortable look.

Bishop: "I can sleep on the floor if it bothers you that much."

Izmae bites her lip as she enters the room and closes the door behind her. She gives the large bed a nervous look before letting out a calming breath.

Izmae: "No. I suppose the bed is big enough for both of us. I'll just go and get ready for bed."

She retreats into the wash room as Bishop gives her a tired nod. He rubs at his temples as a head ache suddenly overcomes him. He stands and removes his jacket and chain mail, folding and laying them in the wooden chair. He removes his gauntlets and places them on top of the articles of clothes on the chair and removes his boots and places them under the chair. He slides under the silk blankets on the right side of the bed and is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

A moment later, Izmae emerges from the wash room in a simple set of cotton night wear. She walks to the empty side of the bed and glances at Bishop. She takes note of the dark circles that had formed under his eyes.

Izmae: "Hmm, today must have gotten to him."

She slips under the covers and quickly falls into a fitful sleep. Bishop was not as lucky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Bishop suddenly finds himself standing in a darken stone room. As he looks around the barren room, his eyes soon find a trail of blood on the floor. As his eyes follow the trail, the amount of blood increases._ _He follows the trail out into the hallway, where it leads to a courtyard littered with dead bodies. He follows the corpses until he hears tired groans mixed with demonic growling. He follows the sounds into another darken hallway until he catches sight of strange figures. On a closer look he identifies the figures as men with glowing red crystals growing from their bodies._ _Bishop notices the Templar emblem on the tattered armor. Behind them he sees them dragging the beaten forms of two regular Templars._

 _Bishop: "Are those really Templars?"_

 _He recognizes one of the men being dragged as Sir Barris from the markets. The other has a familiar head of flaming red hair. He follows as the men are dragged to another courtyard. Lord Seeker Lucian waits in the middle of the courtyard. His eyes glow an eerie green and his voice is distorted as he speaks._

 _Lucian: "Bring them to me!"_

 _As Bishop focuses on Lucian he can see an inhuman figure fading into view behind him. The human form of Lucian fades as the inhuman figure becomes more solid. The horrid form of an Invy demon is revealed as the red crystal Templars stand their captives before it._ _They gasp in pain as the demon shoots red crystals into their chests. They fall to the ground and begin to writhe in pain as red crystals begin to grow from their skin._ _The Invy demon suddenly snaps its gaze to Bishop._

Bishop suddenly awakes to an intense pain in his head. He closes his eyes and wills the intense throbbing of his head down to a dull ache. As he reopens his eyes it takes him a moment to register the morning sunlight streaming in form the bay window and a warm weight pressed into his side. Looks down to see Izmae snuggled into his side and his own arm wrapped around her shoulders. Before he can properly analyze the situation, a loud knocking sounds on the room door. Varric's voice filters in from the other side.

Varric: "Hey, you two better hurry up or Cassandra might leave with out you."

Izmae lets out a grumble, then throws an arm over Bishop's waist and snuggles closer, while mumbling.

Izmae: "Five more minutes, Rini. Then I'll pick the lock."

Bishop smiles as he begins to gently shake her awake.

Bishop: "Hey, Izmae. We have to get up now."

Izmae releases his waist and sluggishly gets up. Still half asleep, she grumbles as she makes her way to the wash room. They dress quickly and meet Varric and Cassandra in the inn's tavern. They soon head out to return to Haven

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I got side tracked watching Midnight Texas. I'm hoping for a season 2.


	16. Strangers in Red Cliff

AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews.

Strangers in Redcliff

Once they reached Haven, Varric and Bishop go their own ways, while Izmae and Cassandra head for the war room. They meet Cullen, Josephine and Leliana who are already there waiting around the large wooden table. Leliana is the first to speak.

Leliana: "My agents have informed us of what transpired between the Templars and chantry in Val Royeaux."

Cullen lets out a dissatisfied grunt.

Cullen: "Yes, it would seem that the Templars are no longer an option for aid."

Josephine: "The trip has proven fruitful. Vivienne de Fur of the Orlais Circle of Magi has recently arrived in Haven. Perhaps she can arrange something with the mages currently occupying Red Cliff."

Izmae: "Actually, she already has. While visiting her chateau, she arranged a meeting between the leader of the rebel mages and I. Enchanter Fiona has invited the Inquisition to Redcliff to negotiate terms of an alliance."

Izmae takes note of the sour look on Cullen's face.

Izmae: "With the Templars making their intent to not aid the Inquisition clear, this may be our only chance to secure the power need to close the Breach."

Cullen's expression softens at her words.

Cullen: "Very well then."

Josephine gets Izmae's attention.

Josephine: "I have also hired a mercenary group for additional aid. You may have heard of them, Bull's Chargers."

Izmae: "Yes, they have quite the positive record when it comes to contracts. How soon can we use them?"

Josephine: "They will need a few days to set up here in Haven. An elven archer also showed up here?"

Izmae: "Yes, another ally secured while we were in Val Royeaux. If that's all, we'll head out tomorrow to meet with Fiona and her mages in Red Cliff."

Cassandra follows Izmae as she leaves the war room. She manages to stop Izmae at the doors of the chantry.

Cassandra: "I don't think it would be wise for me to accompany to this meeting."

Izmae turns to her.

Izmae: "Why?"

Cassandra: "The mages are scared enough as it is. To see anyone even remotely resembling a templar may cause a panic. I trust you can make decisions on the Inquisition's behalf."

Cassandra gives Izmae's shoulder a firm pat and heads back to the war room. Izmae lets out a sigh as she pushes her way out of the chantry. As she's heading toward Cullen's makeshift training ground, Izmae bumps into Bishop.

Bishop: "Apologizes. I was just heading to the tavern. Varric has told me that the bar maid makes an excellent stew."

At the mention of food, Izmae's stomach gives a painful growl. She had not eaten anything since leaving Val Royeaux. Her face takes on a dreamy look.

Izmae: "That sounds lovely. Mind if I join you?"

Bishop: "Not at all."

He gestures toward the path leading to the small tavern. The warmth of the bar is inviting as they enter the tavern. After grabbing their bowls of stew, they sit at an unoccupied table. After a few tentative looks, Izmae tries to strike up a conversation.

Izmae: "So, what brings you to the camp? You usually stick to your cabin or the wilderness."

Bishop: "Rumors around the camp have everyone around the camp believing that the Inquisition will pursue an alliance with the mages. The general distaste toward mages has seemed to ease a bit."

Their conversation is interrupted by a surprised gasp from near by. The elven womanthat was recruited from Val Royeaux suddenly appears at their table. She takes a seat next to Izmae and gives Bishop a suspicious look.

Sera: "You're a mage!? But you didn't use any magic on those guys back in Val Royeaux."

Bishop gives her an amused look.

Bishop: "I didn't need it. They were too concern about their missing pants."

Sera lets out a giggle as Izmae shoots confused glances back and forth between the elf woman and Bishop.

Izmae: "Missing… pants?"

Sera looks at her with nearly a manic grin.

Sera: "Yeah. I stole their breeches. Sold em for a good price once I got here, too."

She gives Izmae a closer look and lets out a more excited gasp.

Sera: "You're her, the Herald of Andraste, yeah?"

Izmae gives a slight grimace at the title.

Izmae: "That's what they say."

After looking Izmae over for a moment, Sera gives her a slight frown.

Sera: "Well, you look… quite ordinary actually."

Izmae gives her a thoughtful look.

Izmae: "You sound disappointed. Just what were you expecting?"

Sera thinks on it for a moment

Sera: "Well, they said you glowed."

Izmae gives her a weary smirk.

Izmae: "I've been known to glow from time to time, but only when I'm closing rifts."

Sera lets out a relieved sigh at that.

Sera: "That's a relieve. There's enough crazy random magic blowing holes in the sky as it is."

Bishop rises a curious eyebrow at her choice of words.

Bishop: "Not a fan of magic?"

Sera gives a snort as if it should be obvious.

Sera: "Not when the people using it go all crazy and blow holes in the sky. I mean you seem okay and all, but we have templars for a reason, yeah?"

Izmae is about to retort, but stops at Bishop's pointed look. It seems Sera's remark hadn't bothered him in the least. She quickly changes her tone to friendly instead of argumentative.

Izmae: "So, Sera, what brings you to the Inquisition?"

Sera seems to take on an air of seriousness.

Sera: "You lot are the only ones trying to do anything. This hole in the sky is bad for business. The sooner it's closed, the sooner things start turning a profit around here again. So, next mission, I'm there."

Izmae is surprised at Sera's eager attitude.

Izmae: "Really? Well, we're actually heading out to Red Cliff tomorrow to try and form an alliance with the rebel mages."

Sera gives her a slight look before shrugging with a sheepish grin.

Sera: "Aww, you're all concerned. Well like I said, I'm game if you are Herald."

Izmae: "Okay then. Be ready, we head out first thing in the morning."

Sera: "I'll check out the rest of your camp tonight then. We're going to have a grand time Herald."

Sera gives Izmae's shoulder a friendly bump, then leaves the tavern to do her exploring. Izmae turns back to Bishop with an amused expression on her face.

Izmae: "Stolen breeches?"

Bishop: "Yes and she's also an excellent archer."

Izmae gives a thoughtful look at this.

Izmae: "Still though. She seems like she'll be more trouble than help."

It's Bishop's turn to give Izmae an amused look.

Bishop: "You haven't had a chance to talk to Leliana lately, have you?"

At Izmae's no, he continues.

Bishop: "Sera is a member of a covert information network called The Friends of Red Jenny. They have agents all across Thedas apparently. They even have a few in the Tevinter Empire. Sera has been able to provide Leliana with several useful pieces of information on several notable nobles already."

Izmae: "Well, that does sound useful."

Their conversation is interrupted once again as everyone in the tavern begin to let out awed gasps and point to the tavern's door. A regal female figure is standing just inside the door scanning the patrons of the tavern. Her eyes stop once they find Izmae. The other patrons begin to whisper among themselves as she gracefully approaches the table Izmae and Bishop are seated at. Bishop shifts away uncomfortably as Lady Vivienne de Fer takes a seat next to him. Izmae hides her confusion by introducing her to Bishop.

Izmae: "Bishop, this is Vivienne de Fer. First Enchanter to the Imperial Court of Orlais."

Vivienne turns and gives him an analyzing look. Realization dawns on her as she speaks.

Vivienne: "Ah, the mage that appeared from the Fade. Well, if you need any pointers on control, feel free to ask."

Bishop's posture goes from uncomfortable to tense in an instant. He retuns her analyzing look with a tense yet impassive look of his own.

Bishop: "I'm fine, thank you."

This answer didn't satisfy her.

Vivienne: "But surely you will need some proper guidance on how to use your magic."

Bishop lets out a disappointed sigh as he rises from the table. He speaks again as he picks up his empty stew bowl, his voice now cold.

Bishop: "I said I'm fine."

They watch from the table as he drops the empty bowl off at the bar and leaves the tavern with out so much as a glance back. Vivienne turns back to Izmae. Vivienne turns back to Izmae with a knowing look in her eye.

Vivienne: "Your friend should be more careful. With out proper guidance his magic could quickly grow out of control. All these years in the Fade surely haven't helped much."

Izmae lets out an irritated sigh. She was suddenly recalling why she would avoid nobles as much as possible. They had a habit of creating drama.

Izmae: "He wasn't alone. There was an elven woman who raised him. She was a mage too."

Vivienne gives a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

Vivienne: "Apostates hardly know control. It wouldn't hurt to know alternative methods of control. On to business, I wish to join you on your trip to Red Cliff. It may put the Rebels at ease to see a mage they know standing next to the Herald of Andraste as an equal."

Izmae sits back in her chair and lets out a huff.

Izmae: "Fine, but you need to tone down on the snooty noble attitude. In all the time he's been here, Bishop has had no trouble controlling his magic."

Vivienne is hardly fazed by her outburst.

Vivienne: "As you wish, my dear. I have made my offer. He is free to accept or decline as he wishes. Well I think I'll turn in then. We have a big day tomorrow. See you then, my dear."

Vivienne leaves the tavern as gracefully as she arrived. Izmae lets out a calming breath. She could only imagine the ordeal that would arise when Sera would meet Madame de Fer. After returning her own stew bowl to the bar, she exits the tavern. Izmae begins to wonder towards Bishop's cabin as she thinks back on his exit from the tavern. Madame der Fer's comments seemed to upset him more than Sera's more blunt comments.

She finds him sitting on the stone floor of his cabin, facing the fireplace. She clears her throat as she closes the cabin's door to alert Bishop of her presents. When he makes no indication that he has heard her, she approaches him.

Izmae: "Bishop, are you okay?"

Still with no response, she places her hand on his shoulder. She is startled when he suddenly grabs her wrist in a firm hold. His hold remains firm as he finally turns to her. She lets out a gasp at the change in his eyes. The blue of his eyes had turned darker while the white of his eyes had turned black. Dark energy suddenly runs down his arm and across the skin of her hand then back to his hand before dissipating. He suddenly lets her hand go and shakes his head. When he looks back at her there is a questioning look on his face.

Bishop: "Izmae? What are you doing here?"

Izmae is surprised to see his eyes have returned to their normal vibrant blue.

Izmae: "I was checking on you. What was that?"

He rises from his sitting position on the floor and moves to the bed where his jacket and chain mail lie. Izmae's eyes are drawn to his arms, which are more defined against the white of his tunic. She snaps out of her thoughts as he turns back to her to speak.

Bishop: "A form of meditation. It helps clear my head."

Izmae: "And your eyes?"

Bishop: "A physical change that happens once my magic manifest to a certain degree."

Izmae: "I didn't know mages could do stuff like that. Anyway, I came to apologize for Madame de Fer's behavior."

Bishop: "Hmm, don't worry about that. A noble's fear of what's different was all it was. In her eyes, I probably appear as an unruly apostate, using my magic only for my own selfish means."

Izmae lost track of what he was saying as his smooth deep voice washed over her. Bishop stops talking when he notices Izmae drifting closer. He is left breathless as she stares at him with her forest green eyes. As she draws ever closer, Bishop can feel a sudden excited spike in his magic. In a moment of panic he gently grabs her upper arms. He shuts his eyes as his magic suddenly becomes still once again. He lets out a calming breath before speaking.

Bishop: "It's getting late. Maybe you should go."

Izmae's face flushes deep red once she realizes how close she has gotten to Bishop.

Izmae: "Umm, yeah. I'll… see you in the morning, I guess."

Before Bishop can say another word, Izmae had disappeared out of the door. Once outside, Izmae leans against the closed door and lets out a depressed sigh. As she makes her way back to her own cabin, she grumbles under her breath.

Izmae: "You foolish girl. He's known you for less than a month, why would he kiss you."

As she reaches her cabin, Izmae lets out another depressed sigh. She heads inside and prepares for tomorrow's mission. Izmae voices one more thought before falling asleep.

Izmae: "Oh well. The worst is over now. I'll have to sort the rest out later."

With one final sigh, she falls into a fitful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came quickly. Izmae dresses quickly and makes her way to the gates of Haven. She frowns a bit when she only sees Vivienne and Sera waiting. After breaking up a small scuffle between the two, Izmae crosses her arms. Sera lets out a huff.

Sera: "Is this all of us? Thought you'd have a whole squad with you. Mages can be a bit tricky."

Vivienne shoots her an irritated glare. Before another argument can start again, Izmae steps between them. A hand landing on her shoulder stops her remark. She looks to see Bishop standing behind her.

Bishop: "Sorry I'm late. Shall we get going?"

Izmae gives him an awkward nod and leads the group from Haven. After a half day's travel they arrive at the gates of Red Cliff only to find the iron gates closed. A small stockade has been set up around a rift and is manned by several soldiers in armor. A woman in knight-captain armor is shouting orders among them.

Knight-Captain: "Every one keep your eyes open. If that thing gives even the slightest flicker, I want every at the ready to defend Red Cliff."

The woman turns and catches sight of the group. Izmae catches the glimpse of a Red Cliff emblem etched into the woman's armor as she steps forward to ask about the situation.

Izmae: "What's going on?"

The knight-captain eyes Izmae for a moment, then the rest of the group. Her eyes narrow at the sight of Bishop and Vivienne.

Knight-Captain: "More mages seeking refuge in Red Cliff? I'm afraid I'll have to turn you away. This rift appeared this morning and we had to shut the gates to protect the town. It's been spitting demons out every hour or so. We cannot risk the town being over ran by demons."

Her explanation is cut short as someone yells out as the rift sparks to life.

Soldier: "Captain! More are coming through."

The Knight-captain returns to her people as Izmae, Sera, Vivienne and Bishop prepare to help them defend the gates. They are stopped short as the rift suddenly and violently explodes sending out several rings of green energy to the ground. Wraith demons begin emerging from a stream of energy below the rift. As the wraiths charge forward and cross the circles of energy the effects are immediate.

Three wraiths gain a burst of speed as they charge at Izmae. She Is quick to raise her shield, causing one to crash into it. With a quick push it is sent to the ground in a heap. As the other comes at her she simply raises her sword and lets it impale itself. The blade sticks in the demon as it falls to the ground, causing Izmae to struggle to maintain her footing. She gives the final wraith a panic glance as it quickly closes in on her. As the wraith takes a swipe at her with its claws, she is surprised when she is suddenly pulled out of its reach by Bishop. He quickly sends out a blade of darkness that severs the wraith's arm and Sera finishes it off with a well placed arrow.

Sera and Vivienne turn their attention on the remaining demons as Bishop helps Izmae recover. The remaining three wraiths have been slowed down by a different circle of energy. They make quick work of the debilitated demons. As Izmae and Bishop rejoin them, the rift explodes becoming vulnerable. Izmae lets out a calming breath, then steps forward to close the rift. As the rift implodes on itself, the knight-captain approaches them.

Knight-captain: "Wow, you closed it."

She turns to the stone wall of Red Cliff and yells up to the gate operators.

Knight-captain: "All right, open the gates! The danger has passed!"

As the iron gates of Red Cliff open, Izmae turns to Bishop, Vivienne and Sera. Sera gives out a huff.

Sera: "Are all these things like this? I heard about the demon spewing, but what's with these circles of light?"

Vivienne: "It seemed that the circles had two very different effects on the wraiths. Speed increase or decrease. Have they always done that?"

Izmae: "No, this is new."

Izmae turns to Bishop to see him almost glaring towards Red Cliff.

Izmae: "Bishop, what's wrong?"

He slightly turns toward her voice.

Bishop: "I don't know. It just, doesn't feel right. Like shattered glass that's been put back together with missing pieces."

Vivienne steps next to Bishop and looks toward Red Cliff. Her expression immeaditly turns to worry.

Vivienne: "He's right."

Before they can continue with their conversation, Izmae catches sight of one of Leliana's scout quickly approaching. He stops and gives Izmae a short bow.

Scout: "Lady Herald, I have news from Red Cliff."

Izmae turns and gives him her full attention.

Izmae: "Report."

Scout: "Some strange form of amnesia has fallen over the town. We visited the town when the Inquisition first came to the Hinterlands to spread word of our cause. Its only been a few day, but the towns people act as if we were never here. They don't even know of the Breach beyond the hole they see in the sky."

Izme: "What, how is that possible. Is there anything else?"

At his answer of no, Izmae dismisses him and turns back to the others.

Izmae: "Keep your guard up when we get in to the town. Something isn't right."

The group keep a close eye on their surroundings as they make their way up the dirt trail leading to the Red Cliff township. They pick up pices of conversations from the small groups of people they pass on their way. Most of them are rebel mages and true to the scouts word, have no idea of the threat of the Breach. As they reach a ruined tower on the edge of the town, an elven mage approaches.

Elf: "Apologies, Inquisition. Things have been hectic as of late. Enchanter Fiona is nearly finished handing over leadership to Magister Alexius."

A frown forms on Izmae's face.

Izmae: "Magister? Fiona would have informed me of such a change. Who is this Alexius?"

The elven mage wears a look of confusion at her questions.

Elf: "Oh, you don't know. I thought all of Ferelden would have known by now. Alexius is a Magister from the Tevinter Empire. He showed up just this morning offering to negotiate entry into the Tevinter Empire on behalf of the rebel mages."

Izmae: "What!? What about Fiona's proposition for an alliance with the Inquisition?"

Elf: "You'll have to work it out with Lady Fiona and Magister Alexius now. They await in the tavrn."

He points to a wooden building nestled along side a stone wall. Izmae gives the elven man a grateful nod and leads them to the tavern. Izmae quickly glances over the patrons in the tavern and finds Fiona sitting at a table. A frown forms on Izmae's face as she approaches her.

Izmae: "Enchanter Fiona, I have come to discuss the terms of our alliance."

Fiona turns and a confused expression settles on her face as she sees Izmae.

Fiona: "Alliance? For give me Lady Herald, but I have never spoken to you before today."

Izmae turns and shares concerned looks with Vivienne, Sara and Bishop. Her tone takes on an edge of frustration as she addresses Fiona again.

Izmae: "Well that's odd. Someone who looks exactly like you spoke to me in Val Royeaux just the other day."

Fiona: "I assure you, madame, that it was not me. In fact, I have not been in Val Royeaux for months now. Regardless of your intentions here, I am no longer in charge. As you may have heard on your way here, the mages have arranged for asylum in the Tevinter Empire."

Izmae and Vivienne's expression immediately shift to alarm. Before Izmae can continue to question Fiona, a group of armed soldiers suddenly barge into the tavern. The soldiers fan out through the tavern as a man dressed in a red noble Tevinter mage garb walks in behind them. Fiona immediately waves him over to the table.

Fiona: "Herald of Andraste, may I introduce Magister Gereon Alexius of the Tevinter Empire. He is now in charge of the mages here in Red Cliff."

Alexius gives Izmae a slight bow and then takes a seat across from her as Fiona stands. He sits in the seat Fiona stood from.

Alexius: "Ah yes, I've heard about you and your Inquisition. Please, have a seat and let us discuss this alliance you wish to have with my mages."

Izmae gives him a suspicious look as she takes the seat across form him, with Vivienne, Bishop and Sera standing defensively behind her. Two of the soldiers take similar positions behind Alexius as Izmae speaks.

Izmae: "Your mages?"

Alexius: "Yes. These mages have entered onto an agreement with the Tevinter Empire for their own protection. If you wish to procure their assistance then you must deal with me."

Izmae: "I see, and just when did these mages decide to enter this agreement with Tevinter? I think word of an armed group of Tevinter soldiers moving through Ferelden would have reached the Inquisition."

Alexius gives her a smug grin, as if she asked a question he already knew she would ask.

Alexius: "Ah, yes. We were sent as a detachment from the Empire to investigate the threat of this Breach that had appeared. It was quite fortunate that we stumbled upon your mages when we did. Rouge templars were just about to storm this humble little town. You'll be happy to know those templars won't be a problem anymore."

Izmae's suspicion of Alexius only deepens as her expression morphs into a frown. Before Izmae can continue with her questions a young man dressed in a yellow garb similar to Alexius' stumbles to the table. Alexius gives the young man his full attention with a worried look.

Alexius: "Felix?"

Felix gives him a dazed look before falling towards Izmae. Izmae reacts quickly and catches him before he hurts himself. Alexius quickly rushes to his side. Felix comes to as Alexius and Izmae help him to his feet.

Alexius: "Son, are you okay?"

Felix gives his head a quick shake, then looks to his father.

Felix: "Yes, I think so. Sorry to ruin your meeting father."

Alexius: "Nonsense, this can wait. We will get your healing powders."

He gives Izmae an impatient look.

Alexius: "Apologies, Herald, but I must tend to my son. At your earliest convinces, we shall continue this at Red Cliff Castle. Just have your people send word when you are ready. Come Felix, you should rest now."

Felix shoots Izmae a peculiar look before replying to his father.

Felix: "Yes, father."

Alexius helps Felix out of the tavern, with the soldiers falling in step behind them. Izmae's frown turns into a scowl as she rises a note Felix passes to her when she caught him. She holds the not up and reads it out loud.

Izmae: "Come to the chantry, your life is in danger. Why would Alexius' son pass this to me."

Sera shoots her a playful smirk.

Sera: "Only one way to find out, Herald."

Izmae nods her head in agreement and the small group makes its way out of the tavern. Vivienne continues the conversation as they head toward the small chantry sitting a little ways pasted the tavern.

Vivienne: "Why would Alexius' own son warn you of his father's intentions?"

Bishop: "It's possible that Felix does not share his father's views on what ever he has planed. Or maybe his warning has nothing to do with Alexuis at all."

Izmae: "Maybe, but I didn't exactly get a friendly vibe from Alexuis. Then there's also the matter of them showing up out of nowhere. Leliana has kept a close eye on any military power moving in Ferelden and Orlais. There's no way she would have misses a troop of Tevinters traveling across Ferelden."

Izmae pauses at the doors of the chantry to look back at the others. Seeing that they are prepared for what ever may be inside, she pushes open the heavy wooden doors and they slip inside. As the doors shut behind them, the group is met with the eerie green glow of a rift. They rush forward at the sounds of someone fighting the demons the rift is spewing out. They stop short as a male mage lets out an intense wave of flames from his staff that incinerates the newly spawned demons. The man lets out a huff and turns to his audience.

Man: "Sorry, no time for introductions. Now, how about helping me close this thin before the demons burn down this lovely little town."

The rift suddenly explodes, once again spewing out demon, but also casting out green rings onto the floor of the chantry. Between the power of three mages, Sera's arrows and Izmae's master swordsmanship, the demons were quickly taken care of. The man watches in awe as Izmae goes through the steps to close the rift. Once it's closed, he strides up to Izmae with the grace of a man with noble blood.

Man: "Astonishing. You must tell me how that works."

At Izmae's confuses look, he lets out a giddy yelp.

Man: "Ha, you don't even know. You just wiggle your fingers and poof, rift gone."

Izmae: "Who are you? I was expecting Felix."

They are inttrupted at the sound of someone entering the chantry. Sera and Bishop turn with weapons ready, but step aside once they see Felix. Felix walks up to the man and Izmae. The man speaks to Felix before Izmae can speak.

Man: "Ah, here he is now. No trouble I hope."

Felix lets out an irritated sigh.

Felix: "I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought father would never leave me."

Izmae cuts in before the man can respond.

Izmae: "I'm sorry, but what exactly is going on here?"

Man: "Oh right. I am Dorian Pavus of Tevinter. Sicon of the House of Pavus. As our note implied, your life Lady Herald, is in danger."

Izmae: "What danger?"

Felix takes over the explanation.

Izmae: "My father has been experimenting with dangerous magics for several years now. I fear his experiments have finally come to fruition. Recently he has become involved with a fanatic Tevinter cult, the Venetori. The soldiers you saw in the tavern are from the same cult."

Vivienne joins the conversation.

Vivienne: "What sort of magic was your father experimenting with?"

Dorian answers.

Dorian: "Time magic. I don't know about time travel, but Alexius can now alter the events of time to some dagree."

Bishop's expression immediately morphs into alarm, while Vivienne lets out an amused chuckle.

Vivienne: "No mage can control time in that manner. Mage have only succeeded in temporarily slowing or speeding time, nothing more."

A dark shadow of regret settles on Dorian's face as he lets out a sad chuckle.

Dorian: "Oh, you naive southern mages. If you throw enough magic at a problem and are willing to cross many ethical lines, there is nothing one cannot accomplish. Alexius has, in fact, perfected and created a magical artifact that allows him to alter the events of time."

Sera: "And how in the bloody hell do you know any of this shite!?"

Dorian: "Because, he was once my mentor. During my studies, I even assisted with some of the more ground breaking research of the artifact. That was nearly five years ago. I thought he abandond the project after hitting a dead end in the artifact's development. It would seem the Venetori helped him complete his research."

Bishop: "Just who are these Venetori?"

Felix: "A fanatical cult. They believe magic should rule all and that blood magic is superior to all other magics. They kill anyone who would oppose these beliefs. Please, help my father to see the dark path he is heading down is a mistake."

Izmae carefully considers all the information the two men had told her and Felix's request. Finally she gives her answer.

Izmae: "I can't promise anything at the moment but I will bring this to the attention of the other leaders of the Inquisition."

Felix gives her a greatful nod. Dorian gives a gleeful little clap.

Dorian: "Very good. Now that that is all settle I really mus get out of sight. Alexius must not know of my presents here. I have a concealed campsite near Red Cliff Castle. You can find me there if you decide to pursue the mages. Come Felix, I shall see you back to the castle before your father finds you missing."

Felix gives Izmae a quick bow and then follows Dorian from the chantry. Izmae shares a look with Sera, Bishop and Vivienne before speaking.

Izmae: "Well, Cullen and Leliana are going to have fun with this. There are some spare room in the tavern. Lets stay the night and head back in the morning."

At their agreeing nods, the group made their way back to the small tavern.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This story is not dead yet, so sorry for the late up date. To clear up any confusion I switch from Redcliff to Red Cliff.


End file.
